The Greatest Loss
by Peacedudete
Summary: He lost. He lost two of his sons... to the Shredder. Now they have no memory of him or their friends or family when they are found and they're in the foot.
1. Prolouge

The two turtle brothers just starred at the ground. Their hands where tied to and above their heads, it streched the twos arms out because it was really high off the ground so their feet dangled below them. The two had been captured by there worst enemy.

"What are we going to do?" The first asked. He hoped his two other brothers where searching for them. "I don't know... I'm scared." The second replied. The first turtle wanted his brother out before the second got hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the other to are looking for us right now. We'll be out of here soon."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it. And if they don't I'll get us out of here."

"Good I don't like it here. It's dark and scary." The second was scared.

The capture, Shredder, entered the room. "Well, how are my little prisoners today?" The Shredder mocked. He went to the second and smirked when he saw the fear in the little turtle's eyes. "Ah, is the little turtle scared?" The Shredder got close to the turtles face, making him whimper.

"You leave him alone!" The first turtle yelled wanting to get the Shredder away from his brother. The Shredder went to the first brother and glared. "

You dare yell at the Shredder!" He slapped the first one. "You pathetic reptile." Shredder growled then left.

"Raphie. Are you ok?" The second asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." After saying that Raph whispered to himself. "Please guys hurry up. Before he hurts Mikey."


	2. Chapter 1

Leonardo and Donatello where in the lair waiting for their 2 brothers, Michelangelo and Rapheal. They where supposed to be back by now. Leo was pacing while Donnie was trying to keep his mind off it by fixing his T-phone which broke earlier.

"Where are they? They should have been back by now." Donnie said. He was worried for Raph and Mikey, they where supposed to be back 2 hours ago. Leo was also very worried.

"I don't know. We should tell sensei then go look for them." He looked at his phone to see if either texted him. Don nodded and the two went to the dojo. Leo and Donne looked at each other, silently arguing over who would talk to sensei first. Donnie started.

"Leo, you go first."

"What? Why me?" Leo asked.

"Because it was your idea."

"You should do it because I came up with the idea, so you should do something to contribute too."

"Yeah but I'm the only one who knows how to track our phones so you should do it. Since I will be doing the hard work you should go first."

"Well... ummm...errr..,.. Fine. I'll do it." Leo knew there was no way his smarter brother was going to lose, so he gave up. Donnie smirked and walked in right behind his brother. "Uhhh.. Sensei?" Leo said hesatently knowing he could get in trouble for disturbing his fathers medatation.

"Yes, my sons?" Splinter stood up and looked at his two sons, he knew it must have been an emergency for them to disturb his deep medatation.

"Well, Raph and Mikey where supposed to be back 2 hours ago. We haven't hear from them since we've tried calling and texting them." Donnie reported to Splinter.

"I see. I believe the two of you should go search for them. They could be in danger." Just then Leo's phone went off showing he had a text. Leo looked to see Raph had sent him two pictures and a text. Leo opened it to see pictures of Mikey and Raph knocked out with arms tied above their heads. He read the text saying. 'Hamato Yoshi, If you want your sons back meet me behind the Empire State building tonight at midnight. Come alone. -Oruko Saki'. Leo's gasped as he read it causing his brother and sensei to send him an odd look.

"Ahhh Leo, what are you looking?" Donnie questioned. Leo showed him the pictures and text. Donnie gasped as well while Splinter stared at the photos wide eyed.

"Should we go?" Leo asked. "I am going, you two will stay here. Saki said to come alone." Splinter replied. "Sensei, are you sure?" Donatello asked.

"Yes, I would hate for it to be a trap and the two of you got caught as well." Master Splinter answered.

"Alright, we'll stay but take my T-phone with you. I just fixed it." Donnie said handing him the phone. "Very well. I must get ready it is already 11." Splinter went to his room while the other two went to the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

Raph and Mikey still hung in the room where The Shredder was keeping them. Mikey fell asleep while Raph thought about how they got captured. He felt like it was his fault. All four brothers had been out on patrol.

_"Ok guys. I've managed to track some mutagen. Mikey, Raph you got the west side. Me and Leo have the east side. Here is the map, the red dot is where the mutagen is." Donnie told his brothers. "We meet back in the lair in 3 hours." Leo siad before he and Donnie ran to the first canaster of mutagen. While Mikey and Raph went to there first canaster. 5 minutes later, they where in an alley picking up the first of the mutagen. Once the where back on the roof Raph spotted foot in a near by alley. "Mikey look Foot. I guess we get to beat up some bad guys tonight." Raph said about to jump down. But Mikey stopped him. "Wait we should tell Leo and Donnie first." Mikey said. "Fine you call him, I'll make sure they don't go anywhere." Mikey nodded and called Leo, put him on speaker and explained everything. "No! Absolutly not, just leave them." Leo said through the phone. "Too bad fearless we're going in." Raph replied and pressed the hang up button. And with that Raph went to the alley with the foot and started fighting. Mikey soon followed and did the same. Raph felt a small pinch behind his neck and felt dizzy seconds later. The last thing he saw before passing out was an unconscious Mikey being picked up by a Foot._

If Raph hadn't gone into the fight, neither one would have gotten caught. A few foot and Karai entered as Mikey woke up.

"Your lucky day turtles, you get to see your master again. Most likely for the last time."

"What do you mean?" Rapheal asked as the Foot undid the binds that held the turtles and redid them behind there back.

"You'll find out." She replied smirking while the Foot tied a rope around they're necks that had exsess rope come out so it was like a leash. Before Raph could say anything else, the two terrapins mouths where gagged by cloths tied around there mouths.

The Shredder, Karai, and a few foot took Mikey and Raph to an alley behind building. The group just stood there waiting until a figure jumped down from the roof above.

"Saki, I have come now let them go." The figure said after landing. Raph realized who it was and looked at Mikey who clearly knew who it was.

"Hamato Yoshi, I see you showed up. Now I have a little wager for you." The Shredder stepped forward while speaking

"And what might that be?" Splinter said stepping out of the shadows. The Shredder replied.

"If you win the battle we are about to have you may have your sons back. Lose and they are mine."

"What if I do not except this wager?" Splinter questioned.

"I kill them both." Splinter eyes widen at his enemy's words.

"Alright I accept." Splinter said before getting into a fighting stance. Soon the two where fighting. Raph tried to struggle out of the ropes that held him.

"Stop it turtle." Karai said, whacking his head. Raph looked over to his brother who was watching the battle intensely. The Shredder clawed at Splinter with his blade claw hand thing. Splinter dodges and grabbed the hand. He pulled it behind the foe's back and kicked him, letting go after the kick. The Shredder ran at Splinter only to be kicked into the wall .Shredder looked at Karai and nodded. Karai threw a chain shot at Splinter's feet tying them together. The Shredder attacked Splinter again getting in many hits in. Splinter was kicked into a wall and didn't get up. His back was injured and he was could not move it, but he could look up to see the Shredder in front of him. The Shredder put his face up to Splinter's.

"They are mine now, Yoshi. You have failed." He grinned behind his mask. Splinter watched as his sons where taken away. Mikey and Raph looked at Splinter. The rat could tell Michelangelo was very scared and sad while Rapheal had a sad look but it was also full of hate. He knew it towards Shredder for cheating. After his sons left he felt his fur dampen as a tear rolled down his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Splinter called Donatello and Leonardo for help back to the lair once the Shredder left. Once they got there, Leo and Don helped Splinter into the Shell Razor. Donnie patched Splinter up in the back, while Leo drove them back to the lair. Luckily the only thing terribly injured was his vertebrae with 3 of the broken. Splinter explained what happened in the fight and how the injury happened. Leo was just plain mad at the Shredder and Karai for cheating a fight while Donnie was only somewhat angry but mostly scared for what might happen to his brothers.

It had been 3 months. Leo and Donnie had searched the whole Foot building for their brothers but they werent work either. He was once again trying to track Mikey or Raph. Usually only a blue dot, Leo, a purple dot, Donnie, and a brown dot, Splinter showed up. Now 5 dots showed on the screen. The red dot, Raph, and the orange dot, Mikey, where beeping on the screen. Donnie stared at the screen then realized he had found his brothers. He ran to tell Leo and Splinter.

He yelled running through the lair. splinter ran out of the dojo and Leo came out of his room.

Splinter asked.

Donnie responded.

s start planning to get our brothers , Im going to plot their location and where they Donnie said running into his lab. He hooked his computer up to his phone. He downloaded the tracking signal into his phone then he got out a map of New York. He put a pin on where Mikey and Raph where. After he finished Donatello went back out to the living room where he, Leo and Splinter began planning.

s start with the plans to get in. Now that the Shredder has Stockman again the security will be more advanced. Donnie what do you got?I have an electric lock picker, scanner, and a broken foot good. I think we can use the lock picker to get in the Foot Head Quarters. Once we get in we pin point Mikeys location and we get them out the best we can with out getting seen. Fighting will be the last good. I should bring the medical bag right?Of course. Who knows what they went there is only one thing off I see in this. Where will we get in? We can not go through the front point...The skylight!We can go in through the skylight! Then we wont even need the lock picker. We can use the same stuff we used to save Mikey from Bradford that one that Leo said and with that Donnie went to his lab to start getting the stuff together. Leo went to practiced a little and Splinter went to meditate.

It was the next night and they met in the living room. Donnie had a bag of med stuff and other stuff. Leo had his weapons, a rope, and a grappling hook. Splinter had a sword and, like Leo, a grappling hook.

They left soon after and after about 20 minutes of jumping roofs, they reached the Foot Head Quarters. They looked into the room and saw no one was in the room. Donnie got one of of his tools and drilled a hole in the glass. He reached in and opened the window while Leo and Splinter tied the grappling hooks to an air vent. The three climbed down and immediately went to the shadows. As they where about to go into the hall wall, the heard the Shredder coming. The Shredder said nothing as he entered, he just went to his throne. Then they heard a whistling through the enterence. As soon as the person carrying a bucket of water and a mop appeared Leo, Splinter, and Donnie looked at each other then back at him. They reconized the boy as Mikey. He had a red mask with a black foot sign in between the eyes and Mikey and no padding or belt. They could see a few small bruises on him but nothing else. The three just looked at Mikey before Shredder broke the silence, still no noticing the HamatoWhat did I tell you about whistling?!Sorry, Master Shredder. I He said putting the bucket down. Michelangelo started mopping the floors just as Karai entered.

She said. Shredder nodded and the two left leaving Mikey in the room. As soon as Donnie, Leo, and Splinter knew they where gone, they ran out to Mikey and Donnie hugged him.

"Mikey. It's so good to see you again. Are you hurt?" Donnie asked looking at Mikey. Mikey stared at Donnie and blinked twice. After about 10 seconds Mikey screamed and started hitting Donnie with the mop. Leo took the mop from Mikey and tried calming Mikey down by rubbing his arms. Mikey just screaming and freaking out until Shredder, Karai, and a shadow behind them.

The shadow jumped over the Foot and ran in. As soon as he entered the light the three saw it was Raph. He had black padding, a black belt, and his sais where the same. "You let my brother go!" Raph yelled charging at Leo. Splinter grabbed Raph's arms and help him tight so he could not charge at his brothers. Karai ran out and charges at Leo, the two soon in the middle of a fight. The Shredder went to Splinter and kicked him in the back causing him to let go of Raph. Shredder kept attacking Splinter so Raph could attack Donnie.

Donnie jumped over Raph and hit him in the head with his bo making him go unconscious. "Sorry Raph." Donnie said. Mikey backed up against the wall looking at Donnie with big eyes. Donnie went over to Mikey who was now terrified. Donnie sighed and realized there was very few choices. He took a syringe from his bag and injected it into Mikey. Mikey went unconscious as soon as it was injected.

"Leo! Splinter! S.B. out." Donnie said the code. Splinter and Leo nodded and threw smoke bombs on the ground. Leo saw threw the smoke and picked up Mikey while Splinter got Raph. The three ran out.


	5. Chapter 4

Splinter, Leo, and Donnie took Mikey and Raph back to the lair but they where still unconscious. Donnie put them in the lab and started checking for injuries. It took him abut an hour. He was confused by the results so he checked again. Same results. He looked at his brothers then took his clip board and went to tell his other brother and sensei the results.

"Ok surprisingly the worst injury is cuts and bruises, but there is a little brain damage in their brain effecting memories." Donatello explained.

"So if I understand this right, they don't remember stuff?" Leo asked.

"Exactly and I think the Shredder did it on purpose. I also think that why Mikey hit me with a mop and Raph attacked us." Donnie explained more.

"I see. When will they be waking up?" Splinter asked his smartest son.

"Well Raph almost woke up while I was checking up on him, so I gave him the same sedative I gave Mikey. They should be waking up in about a few hours or so. The latest they should wake up is 10:00 in the morning. I think we should take them to their rooms'." Donnie said.

"You two get some rest, I will take your brothers to your room." Donnie and Leo nodded at Splinters words and the two went to their room. Splinter went into the lab and picked up Raphael. Raph still had the mask on but the black padding and belt where taken off earlier. Splinter took his son to his room and placed him in his bed. Splinter took the black mask off and put it in a pocket in his robe. He looked at his son and tied a red mask around Raph's head. Splinter smiled at his sons being back. He went back to the lab and picked Mikey up. Splinter did the same thing to Mikey that he did to Raph. Mikey started stirring and mumbling so Splinter rubbed Mikey's head. That always helped him fall asleep when he was little. Mikey stopped stirring and hugged his pillow. Splinter smiled and went to his room to sleep.

It was 8:00 A.M. and Leo was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Key word: trying. He burnt the toast, under cooked the eggs, and the orange juice was a big slush in a jug. It all tasted terrible. So Leo threw it in the sewers and make toaster waffles. He took two waffle to Donnie.

"Hey Don. I made breakfast." Leo said handing Donnie the waffles.

"Leo, I can smell the toast you burnt. I'm surprised you didn't burn the waffles." Donnie teased.

"Haha very funny. you think Mikey and Raph will wake up soon?" Leo asked.

"They should, and then Raph is going to try to destroy us. He still has the temper and I don't think he'll take nicely to be taken by people he may or may not remember." Donnie stated.

"Yeah, you put all the knifes where he can't find them right?"

"Yes. I hid them in the dojo and I made sure all the weapons where hidden too."

"Good. I'm going to check on Mikey and Raph." Leo said before walking to his brothers room's. He walked to Raph's room and opened the door. Raph was snoring on the bed still asleep. He rolled over but didn't wake up. Leo rolled his eyes and smiled at his sleeping brother. He shut the door and went to check on Mikey. He walked to Mikey's room and looked inside to see Mikey hugging his pillow. Leo walked over to his little brother and sat next to Mikey's bed. Leo smiled as Mikey shifted and moaned a little. Mikey's eyes started to open. Leo smiled and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked at Leo for a minute before screaming again and kicking Leo away. After Leo was at least three feet away from him, Mikey hid under the bed. Leo looked at Mikey under the bed.

"Mikey calm down. Come out. I don't want to hurt you." Leo said trying to get Mikey out from under the bed. Mikey shook his head and crawled back further under the bed. Donnie ran in.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"Mikey freaked out and is hiding under the bed. He won't come out." Leo told Donnie. Donnie went down and looked under Mikey's bed and saw his brothers big blue eyes staring at him.

"Mikey can you please come out? We promise we won't hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions, OK?" Donnie asked trying to sound as gentle as possible. Mikey shook his head and didn't come out. "Come here please?" Donnie asked again. Mikey shook his head again. Donnie crawled under and got in front of Mikey. "Can I ask you a few things?" Mikey backed away more and shook his head again.

Before Donnie could say another word Leo spoke up."Uhhhh Donnie. Raph's up and he's not happy."

"What do you me-" Donnie was itruptured by being pulled out from under the bed and thrown into Leo.

"You will stay away from him!" Raph yelled charging at Leo and Donnie. Leo jumped on top of Raph and held him down.

"Raph calm down. We don't want to hurt you or Mikey." Leo said. Raph struggled under Leo.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Raph yelled. Donnie went back under the bed to calm Mikey down who started freaking out after Raph started shouting. Raph struggled more.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Raph shouted trying to push Leo off of him. Leo held him down and looked at Donnie.

"Donnie what do we do? I can't hold him down forever!" Leo almost shouted.

"I'll go get a sedative. Hold him down." Donnie ran out and grabbed a syringe from his lab. He ran back to Mikey's room. Mikey was still under the bed and Leo was still on Raph. He gave Raph the sedative that knocked him out.

"Ok, he's going to keep attacking us until he realizes we aren't going to hurt him. We're going to have to restrain him." Donnie said. Leo nodded and they took Raph back to the lab. They strapped Raph's arms and legs down before going back to Mikey's room. Mikey was on the bed hugging his pillow with his face buried in it. Donnie went over and sat next to him. "Hey, I just wanna ask you a few questions. Then you can do what you want, OK?" Donnie said calmly. Mikey looked at him, Donnie smiled gently. Mikey nodded.

"Do you know your name?" Donnie asked.

"It's Mikey." Mikey replied. Donnie wrote that down.

"Who's this?" Donnie showed Mikey a picture of Raph.

"That's my brother, Raphie." Donnie wrote that down too.

"Do you know who this is?" Donnie showed Mikey a picture of Leo.

"Master Shredder said that's one of Hamato Yoshi's students and not to trust them." Mikey said. Donnie wrote everything down.

"Who am I?" "Hamato Yoshi's student? You don't seem like it though, your nice and Master Shredder said all Hamato's are evil." Donnie smiled while writing down his brothers words.

"Who's this?" Donnie then showed Mikey a picture of Splinter.

"Hamato Yoshi."

"Do you know her?" Donnie showed him a picture of April.

"That's April O'Neil. Master Shredder talked about kidnapping her while I was sweeping once." Donnie looked at Mikey and wrote down what Mikey said.

"What have you been doing the past 3 months?" Donnie asked.

"I was in Minnesota, I think. Where Raphie got taught how to fight and I was taught how to clean stuff. Then we came to New York, and then you guys brought me here. This is New York, right?" Mikey explained. Donnie wrote every word down on his paper.

"Yes, this is New York. That's all you can do whatever you want now." Donnie said.

"Really? I don't have to clean anything?" Mikey asked looking at Donnie. "Yeah, you don't have to clean anything."

"Yay!" Mikey picked up a comic and started looking at the pictures. Just as Donnie was about to leave Mikey asked him a question.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Donnie." Donnie said looking at Mikey who was smiling. Donnie smiled back.


	6. Chapter 5

"Father they got away." Karai told the Shredder as she walked into the room.

"I know Karai and I want you to commence with plan B." The Shredder said.

"Yes father. We will get started right away."

Raph woke up to find his arms and legs strapped to a table. He looked around and saw Donnie typing away on his computer.

"Hey you! Get this stupid straps off me now!" Raph almost yelled. Donnie jumped and looked at Raph.

"I see your awake. I would unstrap you but if you attack me or Leo we'll have to fight back. Then we could end up hurting you." Donnie explained.

"Well you better tell me who you are and where my brother is right now!" Raph did yell.

"Relaxed I'm Donatello. Mikey is off reading a comic book or watching Tv or something." Donnie said.

"I swear if you laid a finger on him, you and whoever Leo is are toast." Raph glared at Don. "Now unstrap me!"

Donnie sighed and decided to make a compromise. "If I let you out of the straps you can't attack me, Leo, or Master Splinter, OK?"

"Fine but if you hurt Mikey I'll kill you and the other two." Raph said.

"...Ok but if you attack us your going back in the straps." Donnie said unstrapping Raph. As soon as Raph was unstrapped he walked out into the living room. He looked around as Leo walked in.

"Uhhh Donnie, did you let Raph out or did he escape?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry I let him out and he said as long as we don't hurt Mikey he won't hurt us." Donnie explained to Leo.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going topside to get some stuff from April. Need anything?" Leo asked as he walked towards the door.

"No I'm good but I will come with you just in case. I'll ask Master Splinter if he can watch Mikey and Raph for a little bit." Donnie said walking towards the dojo.

"Why do they need to be watched?" Leo questioned getting confused.

"Incase Raph decides to run away." Donnie told Leo. Donnie walked into the dojo where Master Splinter was meditating. "Um... Master Splinter, I hate to ruin your meditation and all but, can you keep an eye on Mikey and Raph while me and Leo go topside for a little while?"

"Of course my son, I will watch them. Be careful on the surface though. The Foot may still be out." Splinter said to his son.

"Thank you Master Splinter we will." Donnie bowed before leaving. He nodded to Leo and the two left. Splinter walked out of the dojo. Raph looked at Splinter and stared at him weirdly. Raph, then, walked off like nothing happened. Raph didn't go very far before Mikey came out of his room and walked into the living room.

"Raphie your awake again." Mikey chirped and ran to his brother.

"Yes Mikey I'm awake now come on. I don't want to stay here any longer." Raph said.

"Wait I wanna show you something! Look!" Mikey almost yelled of excitement. He held up a comic. "It's got pictures and words!"

"That's great but can you even read that?" Raph asked looking at his brother.

"Kind of. There are some words that are confusing but it's fun to read." Mikey told his bigger brother.

"Cool you can bring that with you. We're leaving." Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and started dragging him towards to exit. Before Splinter could stop them Mikey spoke.

"But I don't want to leave."

"What? Why?" Raph asked his brother.

"Because Donnie's really nice and I don't have to clean anything. Plus it's so cool here the room I was in earlier had this under the bed. I don't know what it is but it's cool." Mikey showed Raph a slice of pizza he had found.

"Mikey that's gross. It has mold on it." Raph slapped the pizza out of his brothers hand.

"Ahh. I was hoping that was food. I'm getting hungry." Mikey whined.

"Michelangelo if you are hungry you could have told me. Come." Splinter motioned for Mikey to follow him as he walked towards the kitchen. Mikey started to follow before he was pulled back by Raph.

"Mikey are you crazy?! We can eat later! We're leaving now!" Raph shouted at Mikey. Mikey pouted but followed Raph as they walked towards the exit. Splinter beat them to it though and stood in there way.

"I am sorry but I cannot to let either of you go anywhere." Splinter said.

"We're leaving and you can't stop us!" Raph yelled at he charged at Splinter. Splinter grabbed Raph's arm and held it behind his back.

"Raphael! Stop this now! You are staying!" Splinter yelled. Raph struggled to get out of Splinter's grip. Raph managed to get his arm out of Splinter grasp and reached to grab Mikey. After he realized Mikey was no longer in the room he began looking for him.

"Mikey, Mikey! Where are you?" Raph called as he ran through the lair. Splinter started to look for Mikey as well after a few minutes of Raph not being able to find him.

A half an hour later Leo and Donnie walked into the lair to see Raph running around a messed up lair.

Leo looked at Donnie and Donnie looked at Leo. Then Leo asked Raph a question. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my brother!" Raph yelled as he looked around. Leo threw the bag in his hands into Donnie's arms and started looking for Mikey too. Donnie took the stuff into the lab and put it on the table. He took out all the stuff that needed to be refrigerated or put into the kitchen and took them into the kitchen. He put all the stuff that need to be kept cold in the fridge then took the rest to the cupboards. He open the first to be met with the sight of Mikey. Donnie froze and stared at Mikey for a minute.

"Mikey how on earth did you get in there?" Donnie asked. Mikey shrugged and start climbing out.

"Ok why did you go in the cupboard?" Donnie asked another question.

"I got scared when Raph and the other guy started fighting." Mikey explained. "Also can I eat these?" Mikey asked as he held up a box of crackers.

"Yes you can. Just stay here for a sec." Donnie told Mikey as he walked into the living room.

Leo and Raph where still looking around when Donnie entered and said "Guys I found him."

"What? Where is he? Where is he?" Raph asked as he ran up to Donnie and shook him by his shoulders.

"Relax Raph. He's in the kitchen." Donnie told Raph.

"What was he doing in there?" Leo asked.

"He said he was hiding." Donnie explained.

"Well thanks for telling me now I can grab my brother and leave!" Raph said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Mikey and saw he was eating a box of crackers. "Mikey! You can't eat there food! They probably poisoned it!"

"But I'm hungry and fine." Mikey told Raph eating another cracker.

"Fine take your dumb food with your but we're leaving." Raph said. He grabbed his brothers hand and started dragging him out to the door. Leo and Donnie stopped them.

"Sorry you can't go anywhere and if you keep trying to leave I'll have to put you in the straps again." Donnie told Raph. Raph glared at Donnie and Donnie just stared back.

"Fine we'll stay but only for a little while." Raph groaned.


	7. Chapter 6

Leo sat on the ground watching T.V. with Mikey while Donnie was on his computer. Raph was still in his room. "Alright, that guys name is Captain Ryan, he's the leader." Leo explained. Mikey nodded and kept watching the show. Donnie felt his phone go off so he pulled it out of his belt. April had sent him a text saying the Kraang where robbing some place.

"Leo, come on. April says she's spotted some Kraang." Donnie said to Leo. Leo got up and the two walked towards the exit. They stopped once Donnie was tripped. By Mikey, who was on the ground grabbing onto Donnie's leg.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked helping Donnie up. "I wanna come." Mikey replied smiling. "You could have just said so but I don't think you should." Donnie told his younger brother.

"Why not?" Mikey whined.

"Because you can't protect yourself. It's better off you stay here." Leo said. Mikey gave his big blue puppy eyes to Leo and Donnie. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, you can come but we're going to drop you off at April's place for a little bit. Got it?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded and smiled. The three ran off into the sewer.

Raph heard the entire conversation from behind the wall. He decided to follow thinking it was his way out of here and back to the Foot H.Q. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey ran to the nearest manhole and Leo opened it. Mikey followed, then Donnie who shut it once he was up top.

The three climbed the fire escape to the roof. Leo and Donnie jumped to the next and ran ahead three more roofs before realizing Mikey wasn't turned back around and stopped at the roof in front of Mikey. Mikey just stood there on the edge of the building looking down.

"Mikey, come on. Jump." Leo encouraged. Mikey shook his head and backed away.

"Come on, you won't fall. Me and Leo will be here if you do." Donnie said. Mikey backed up a few more steps before breaking into a run. He jumped over to Leo and Don. Mikey made it very close to the building until he started to fall. Since he was so close to the other roof, Leo managed to grab his baby brothers arms and pulling him up to the roof top.

"Okay we're not going to try that again... Mikey get on my back. I'll carry you." Leo told Mikey. "Okay!" Mikey replied before jumping onto Leo carapace. The three went back on their path to April's house through the roofs.

It took so much for Raph not to attack Leo and Donnie after Mikey almost fell but he managed to keep it in. He continued following them through the shadows. He noticed the three stopped on one roof and Leo put Mikey down. Another person Raph recognized as April O'Neil, a target Shredder was going to have him capture before the Hamato's took him away from the Foot. He listened in on their conversation once again.

"So where are the Kraang?" Donnie asked.

"Down the street at the science warehouse." April explained.

"Got it, we'll be back in a little bit." Leo said before he and Donnie ran off again. April and Mikey walked down the fire escape and into her apartment.

"So Mikey what do you want to do?" April asked Mikey.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mikey asked. April smiled at Mikey, she didn't know if he was joking or not but it was cute.

"Alright, how about we go get pizza gyoza?" She suggested.

"What's that?" "It's really good, let's get them." April said. Mikey smiled and the two walked down the street to Murakami's. Raph didn't follow after that. He ran straight to the Foot H.Q.

Karai was jumping around the roofs of New York with some Foot soldiers. So far they had no luck at finding the turtles. Karai sighed and turned around heading back to the Foot H.Q. She and her ninja's jumped a few roofs before spotting one turtle. Karai ran at the turtle with the Foot still following. Now she was right behind the turtle. She charged at the turtle not realizing which one it was.

"Karai! What are you doing?!" Raph yelled at her. She got off of him then helped him up.

"I thought you where Leonardo or Donatello." Karai explained.

"Well, I'm not! Those two are off fighting Kraang." "How do you know?" Karai asked.

"I'm a ninja, I followed them out of their lair and heard them talking to April O'Neil." Raph told her.

"What about your brother? Where is he?"

"With April. Leonardo and Donatello left Mikey with her while they're fighting the Kraang."

"Okay, here. Put your real mask back on." She said handing Raph the black mask he had when he was with the Foot clan. Raph ripped the red one off and put the black one on. Just as Raph put it on he spotted two figures jumping across the roofs.

"Karai, look! Let's follow them." Raph said pointing at Leo and Donnie. Karai smirked and nodded. The two, followed by the Foot Soldiers, followed Leo and Donnie to Murakami's.

After Leo and Donnie had finished with the Kraang, they joined Mikey and April at Murakami's. It was another half hour before the four decided it was about time to leave, but a few certain someones stopped them. Those someones where Raph, Karai, and the Foot. Raph had the black mask on again and had his sai's at the ready while Karai was smirking behind her mask. Leo and Donnie pulled out their weapons and glared at Raph and Karai.

"April, take Mikey back to the Lair!" Leo told at April. She nodded.

"No! Mikey get over here, NOW!" Raph shouted. Mikey looked at Raph but didn't move from his spot. April grabbed his hand and dragged Mikey out the back door. Raph growled and chased after his brother.

"Mikey! Stop now!" Raph yelled at Mikey again.

"Mikey, go down to the sewers and hide. Leo, me, and Donnie will come and get you soon." April instructed the youngest turtle. Mikey nodded and ran to the nearest manhole. Raph ran after Michelangelo but April stopped him. She kicked him in the plastron and kept him a safe distance from Mikey, who was still struggling to lift the manhole cover.

"Get out off my way!" Raph yelled at April before charging at her. She jumped out of the way of the tempered terrapins attack. But that didn't stop him. Raph charged again. After he hit April, Raph picked her up and threw her in a garbage bin. Then he locked it to be sure she didn't get out.


	8. Chapter 7

"Raph! Please stop!" Mikey yelled at his brother. Raph looked at Mikey then ran at him. Mikey didn't really know what to do so he just jumped down in the sewers. He took a few steps away from the manhole above and just looked around the area. Moments later Raph followed Mikey.

"Come on Mikey. Whatever those other two told you isn't true! We have to go back to the Foot!" Raph shouted into the sewers. Mikey hid behind a large pipe. The turtle didn't know what to do, Raph was his brother but Donnie, Leo, and Splinter where nicer to him than anyone in Foot clan was except Raph. He sat down and just listened while his brother called for him.

"Mikey! Come on. Please Mikey. I'm not going back without you." Raph sighed still looking for him.

"Raphael! Enough! We need your help up here!" Both turtles heard Karai yell. Raph sighed and went back up. Raph didn't shut the manhole so Mikey could poke his head up. Karai was outside the back door with Foot ninjas around her. In front of them was Leo and Donnie, both tied up. Mikey gasped at seeing his two friends tied up.

"What do you want? I have to find Mikey." Raph asked. "Alright, I need your help bringing these two back to H.Q." Karai explained.

"Wait I want to ask them something. Where is my brother?" Raph question the two.

"We don't know, where's April?" Donnie replied.

"I'll tell you once you tell me!" Raph yelled at Don. Raph was getting impatient and mad. He was starting to reach for his sai.

"He told you we don't know!" Leo told Raph. Raph glared at Leo and Leo returned the glare. Raph stormed to the garbage bin and started kicking and punching it.

"Ow! I'm still in here, ya now!" April yelled through the bin walls.

"April!" Donnie said, worried for her.

"I don't care!" Raph shouted then kicked it again. While Raph was beating up the trash bin, Leo was looking around for Mikey. He saw Mikey watching Raph beat up the bin peeking from the manhole.

"Alright so what you can't find your dumb brother, we have to take these two back to Shredder." Karai told Raph.

"No! I'm not leaving without him! He needs to come back with us!" Raph yelled.

"Why? All he does is clean things. We can hire a janitor." Karai explained to Raph.

"NO! Mikey is my only family and I need him to stay with him! He's my brother!" Raph shouted even louder than before. Karai rolled her eyes and looked around. She spotted the young's turtle orange mask.

"There! He's right there!" Karai yelled pointing to Mikey. Mikey stared at her and dropped down again. Before he could even reach the bottom, a few foot ninja pulled him up again.

"Hey! Raphie! Make them put me down!" Mikey said. Raph ran over to his brother and took him away from the Foot ninjas. Mikey and Raph whispered to each other something no one else could hear. Leo and Donnie stared at the two. Mikey sighed at one point and nodded. Raph rubbed the top on his little brothers head then turned back to the Foot.

"Alright let's go." Raph told to Karai. She nodded and two ninjas picked up Leo and two picked up Donnie. The group started heading to the Foot H.Q. Shredder was waiting on his throne in the main room. Karai walked in with her ninjas, Raph, and ninja's threw Leo and Donnie on the floor.

"Good job, Karai. You have done well." Shredder said walking down to Leo and Donnie.

"Actually, Master Shredder, could I talk to you?" Raph asked Shredder. Shredder turned his head away from the two turtle and turned to Raph.

"About what?"

"Well, could you, like maybe, treat Mikey better?" Shredder looked at Raph for a moment then Mikey who was hiding behind Raph. He walked over to the two. Donnie and Leo looked at each other then their brothers.

"What makes you say that?" "Well, Mikey just doesn't being treated the way you treat him. I don't like the way your treating him either." Raph explained crossing his arms. Mikey hide further behind Raph at seeing Shredder like that. He looked big and scary to the small turtle. Raph was the opposite. He did his best at being brave and strong for Michelangelo.

"Alright fine, I will consider it." Shredder told the two. Raph turned to his brother and whispered to him again. Mikey whispered back and the two looked at Leo and Don.

"Now you two tell me. Where is Hamato Yoshi?" Shredder asked.

"We won't tell you anything until you tell us what you did to our brothers." Donnie glared at Saki.

"What's he talking about?" Mikey questioned from behind Raph.

"Raphael go train, Michelangelo go clean something that's not in here." Shredder demanded the two. The two nodded and walked out of the room.

"What I did to your brothers is the same thing I will do to you two. I'm sure Stockman would love an assistant." Shredder looked at Donnie. "And a new soldier would be helpful." He said changing his glance to Leo.

"No! We won't let you and my brothers will remember and they will hep us! Not to mention our sensei can stop you!" Leo yelled at Shredder.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"We won't tell you anything!" Donnie told Shredder.

"Karai, take these two to room 105. I will deal with them later." Shredder said to Karai. "Yes father." Karai agreed and took the two away.

A.N. Sorry for the way it was before I just copy and pasted off of D.A. so i didn't realize it was like that. Thanks for telling me guest whatever your name is.


	9. Chapter 8

April had been sitting in the trash can for over an hour. She pulled out her T-phone and called Splinter. She explained what happened to Splinter and he came to get her out of the trash can. They hurried back to the lair although April didn't know why. Once they reach the lair, Splinter got a box out and began looking through the photos in the box.

"Splinter, what are you looking for?" April asked as she and Splinter looked through the box of photo's.

"I am looking for pictures from when the boys where young." Splinter said.

"Ok." April picked up another photo when the turtles were only two or three years old. "Awww, the guys were so cute when they were little." Splinter smiled at April and continued looking through the box. He found one of the pictures he was looking for. He set it a side and continued looking for the others.

"Master Splinter, if I may ask. How did you get a camera?" April asked.

"When they boys were younger, they ran into the sewers. A human scientist had caught them. He did not brought them topside but he didn't hurt them. The scientist took samples to study them, he is reason Raphael has the chip in his shell. The scientist had camera and took pictures of the boys. When I went to save them, I took the camera and the samples and left." Splinter explained pulling out another photo and showing it to April.

"Poor guys." April set the photo down and continued looking through the photos. Splinter pulled out the last two photos he needed.

"Good, I have the pictures I need. Hopefully these will help Michelangelo and Raphael with their memory." Splinter told April. "April, stay here. I must do this alone." April nodded then Splinter left the lair and headed topside. He ran across the roofs with the pictures in his belt. It took Splinter 20 minutes to reach Foot H.Q. He quickly snuck in through the sky light when no one was in the room. He ran down the corridor. Splinter quickly hide in a closet when he heard Shredder and Karai talking. He placed his ear to the door and listened as the two passed by. He heard another voice mumbling, easily recognized as Raph's.

Soon enough, the door to the closet opened and Mikey walked in. Splinter didn't hear him coming over Shredder, Karai, and Raph. Mikey was just as surprised as Splinter when he saw him.

"Splinter, what are you doing here? Master Shredder might catch you." Mikey whispered.

"Michelangelo, I have to tell you something. The Shredder is lying to you and Raphael." Splinter took out the images and gave them to Mikey. He looked at the photos. Mikey's eyes dilated and he dropped the photos.

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" Splinter asked. Mikey hugged Splinter and burried his face in Splinters robe.

"I missed you so much, father."

"I have missed you too, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "Now we must get Raphael. Hopefully he will remember just as you did."

Mikey nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later with his brother. Raph looked at Splinter and was about to say something before Mikey covered Raphs mouth.

"Raph, don't say anything, please. Let Master Splinter show you something." Mikey told Raph. He looked at Raph with his big blue puppy eyes. Raph nodded and Mikey took his hand off Raphs mouth. Raph looked at Splinter again.

"You have five minutes before I tell Master Shredder you're here." Raph said.

"That's all the time I will need." Splinter handed Raph the photos and he looked through them. He looked confused and looked through them again. And again. And again.

"Raphie?" Mikey asked. Raph looked at Mikey then Splinter then the photos again.

"Mikey... how... these things never happened... but how?"

"You don't remember?" Splinter was surprised.

"Raph, you have to remember! Don't you remember that scientist who gave you that chip in your shell! Or that time we watched a horror movie and didn't sleep for three days!" Mikey almost shouted. He was ready to cry if his brother didn't remember.

"Mikey, I really don't..." Raph replied.

"Or our first Christmas! Or our 5th mutation day when we had actual cake but I was carrying it and I fell and I got icing in my eyes! Please Raphie... you gotta remember..." Mikey was crying now and he was hugging his older brother. Splinter sighed and watched his sons. He felt awful. Raph closed his eyes and didn't open them for a minute. He looked at Mikey and smiled. Mikey was confused as Raph hugged Mikey.

"Oh Mikey... course I remember now..." Raph let go of his brother, who was smiling, and looked at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry for the last few days."

"It is alright, Raphael. I'm just glad to have you back, my son." Splinter hugged both his sons and they all smiled.

"Wait.. what about Leo and Donnie? Shredder was gunna send them where he sent us." Raph said.  
"Where were we anyway? Minnesota?" Mikey asked.

"No I think it was Michigan." Raph replied.

"Maryland?"

"Mississippi?"

"Missouri?"

"Manitoba?"

"Malaysia?"

"This is going nowhere! All we know is that the place begins with M. Either way Leo and Don are going to suffer the same way we did." Raph said finishing their argument.

"We will have to stop the Shredder before he does do that. We will have to come up with a plan stop him." Splinter told the turtles. They all started planning to save Donnie and Raph and after an hour came up with the perfect plan.


	10. Chapter 9

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Where are you?!" Splinter, Raph and Mikey heard as they finished discussing their plan. Raph and Mikey ran out of the closet and to where the Shredder was. Splinter followed through the shadows.

"Yes, Master Shredder?" Raph asked, trying to act like they were still his soldiers.

"Were have you two been?! We leave in thirty minutes to take our prisoners away." Shredder yelled.

"Sorry Master, Mikey needed help reaching something." Raph explained.

"I see. Just get ready." Shredder said. Both turtles bowed then left.

"Alright, Mikey go find what we need, I'll find Leo and Donnie's weapons."

"Don't forget my nunchuck." Mikey whispered then ran off. Raph went to a closet near the room Leo and Donnie were being kept. In the closet was everything one of Shredders prisoners own. He got out the weapons that belonged to his brothers then saw something else. He glared at the closet then left.

Mikey went into the training room, which was luckily empty. He went to the weapon closet and grabbed some grappling hooks.

"What are you doing?" Mikey turned around and saw Karai standing behind him.

"Well... Master Shredder said I should polish the weapons so I decided to start with the grappling hooks.." Mikey replied.

"Ok, hurry though. I want to train and you're in my way." Karai said.

"I'll just take these to my room and come back later." Mikey told her then ran off. He met Raph and Splinter back in the closet. They dropped the supplies they gathered on the floor.

"Alright, we're ready." Raph said then everyone got into place.

Karai and Shredder walked into the room Leo and Donnie where kept in.

"So are two ready to become my soldiers?" Shredder asked while smirking. They both glared at him.

"Our sensei will save us!" Leo yelled.

"We will have to see about that." Shredder said. Two Foot ninjas came in and lead them out.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Come on! We're leaving!" Shredder shouted. Raph came in and stood next to Leo. Mikey came in and stood next to Donnie. Donnie looked over at Mikey and Mikey looked at him back. Mikey smiled and winked at him leaving him confused. Mikey turned to the Foot ninjas behind Donnie and Leo then attacked them after slipping his nunchucks out. Raph quickly cut his brothers free then began fighting with some Foot Ninjas.

Donnie quickly rubbed his wrists and reached for his bow. Grabbing air, he realized it was gone. Leo did the same, finding nothing on his back to make an offensive attack.

Donnie shrugged and jumped back as a Foot ninja slipped past Mikey and went after him. Mikey spun and used his Kusarigama chain to wrap around the unsuspecting Foot's waist. He pulled and the ninja flew at him. Spinning, he took out even more ninjas heading for Leo.

Leo managed to kick a katana wielder in the stomach, making him fly, however, the katana stayed. Leo grabbed it in midair and swung at another incoming katana, that of which came from Karai. "I will not allow you to take them again!" The flying ninja was still in the air, mowing a dozen others down.

"Oh Leo, we don't want your two usless brothers again," The Kunoichi sneered, "We want you and your genius brother. Heck, who needs a janitor and another muscle man when we could have a born leader and a new generation Einstein?!"

Donnie landed on another Foot ninja's shoulders, causing four others to tackle him after Don jumped off. Donnie managed to snag a couple shurikens from the pile of unconscious Foot.

Raph saw the battle between and Leo and Karai and was filled with even more untamed fury. knocking back his attackers he leaped behind Karai and swung a leg out to knock her down. She had detected this and jumped before the swinging leg met it's mark. As she jumped, she kicked out and hit the hot-headed turtle square in the plastron. Raph once again caught his breath and jumped toward Karai. She switched her main focus to him because he was becoming a bigger threat.

As all of this was going on, Splinter was going after the Shredder, as could have been predicted. Both ninja masters were locked in combat. Strike after strike they hounded each other with blows almost too fast for the naked eye to see. "You will never touch my sons again!" Splinter screamed at the Shredder, a forceful blow came with each word. Splinter's cane finally struck under the Shredder's helmet making him fly back a couple of feet. But in no time at all the Shredder, unmasked and uninjured, came back swinging his bladed arms.

Raph growled in frustration as the female ninja evaded his every attack. Leo kept back all other ninjas in case of surprise attacks on Raph during his own fight.

"Man this is too easy!" Mikey sneered as he held back a weak Foot ninja with one hand on his head. Throwing the ninja aside he ushered a fake yawn. He had however spoken too soon once again as more and more Foot ninjas began pouring in through side doors.

"The doors!" Leo ordered, but none of the brothers were able to follow through with the plan. They were being overwhelmed. Donnie and Leo ended up shell to shell.

"Leo, I need a weapon!" Donnie called. Leo's stolen katana struck another and it flew into the air towards Don. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" Donnie complained as he held the offered weapon at arms length.

"Defend yourself!" Leo answered and Donnie complied as a dozen more foot ninja's headed his way.

A solid, unwanted slice made it's way through Splinter's kimono. Splinter let his newly injured arm fall limp as he attacked with his left. More highly trained Foot ninja's made their way past the turtles and headed to assist their master. "Your sons belong to me!" Shredder finally replied. One of the Foot ninjas mustered up enough courage to also attack the rat master. He sliced at Splinter's ankles, taking him down to one hand and knees for support.

After relocating his mask, the Shredder kicked Splinter out of the way and charged at Leo and Donnie, knowing full well that they were his prize for a battle won. Mikey saw this and saw his brothers were unaware of the attack. They were side tracked with their own individual battles. He stopped the Shredder before he reached them by pushing him away. Once Shredder recovered, he turned to Mikey and began fighting him. The Shredder sent an attack towards Mikey with the blade of his gauntlet. Mikey jumped right to dodge but the blade ended up hitting the turtle.

It pierced him straight through his left shoulder. Mikey screamed as Shredder pulled the blade out of Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey! Michelangelo!" The three older brothers and Splinter shouted. They tried to get to Mikey but the ninjas kept them occupied. Mikey was doing his best to avoid Shredders attacks as they were thrown at him with out really using his left arm. Shredder kicked Mikeys shin extremely hard, hard enough to brake the bone. The youngest turtle screamed and fell over. His brothers yelled to him again. Shredder smirked behind his mask then picked Mikey up. He threw Mikey against the wall making him fall unconscious. Raph jumped over the Foot ninjas he was fighting and knocked Shredder away from his baby brother.

"Master Splinter! Help Mikey and get him out of here!" Leo yelled. Splinter quickly picked his youngest son up and took him outside. He set Mikey down on a roof a little ways away.

Splinter ran back inside but heard no fighting. He quickly made it to where his sons were fighting the Foot but no one was there. No Foot ninajs, no Shredder and most concerning, no Leo, Raph or Donnie. Splinter wanted to not leave the Foot H.Q. until he found his sons but his youngest son needed help. He ran to where Mikey was and hurried him to the lair to treat his injured son.


	11. Chapter 10

April had been waiting in the lair for a little over an hour now. She hadn't got a call from Splinter and the teenager was beginning to worry for both Splinter and her turtle friends. She was pacing around the living area and had been a few minutes after Splinter left, though every 10 minutes she'd sit down for a moment. She sighed as she sat down once again. She heard a set of feet running towards the lair but as it was only one set, she wondered who it was and where were the others. Moments later, Splinter ran in carrying the youngest turtle.

"Master Splinter! Mikey!" April shouted as she got off the couch making room for Mikey. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"We were all fighting the Foot and the Shredder, but that is not important at the moment. Please, go get Donatello's medical supplies." Splinter said as Mikey was placed on the couch. April quickly ran into the lab then grabbed bandages, cotton balls, and disinfectant. She went back to the living room and wet a cotton ball with the disinfectant. The human began cleaning Mikey's largest wound, the one on his arm, as Splinter cleaned his own.

"So while we're bandaging you two up, can you tell me where the others are?" April asked.

"I do not know where Leonardo, Raphael, or Donatello are. I was taking Michelangelo to safety and when I returned to the Foot H.Q., they were all gone. The Shredder, Karai, my sons, and all the ninja's, gone. I believe Saki may have taken them, perhaps to the same place he took Michelangelo and Raphael a few months ago." Splinter explained as he bandaged the cuts on his ankles.

"That's awful. You just got Mikey and Raph back, too." April replied.

"I know but hopefully we will find them sooner than three months."

"I hope so too. Do you think Shredder will make Donnie, Leo, and Raph into his soldiers?"

"He most likely will..." Splinter said. For the next few moments, the two sat in silence as Splinter finished bandaging himself and April did to Mikey. Mikey's arm just needed bandaging and his leg wasn't broken, the bone was cracked. Mikey would have to stay off his leg as much as possible but only needed a brace.

"It is getting late, April. You better go back home." Splinter told April after Mikey was taken care of. April nodded then left. Splinter once again picked his youngest son up and took him to the his room. The rat put Mikey the bed and placed the blanket over the young turtle. Splinter sighed then went to his own room to sleep.  
-the next morning-  
"Father, it's done and I added my own little touch." Karai said, smirking as she walked in the room.

"And what might that be?" Shredder asked.

"I gave them their own reason to hate Splinter besides you telling them to." Karai told him then explained what she told them.

"Very clever. Good job, Karai. Do they remember ninjustu?"

"Yes and Donatello still has that bright mind of his."

"Excellent."

When Splinter woke up, he checked on Mikey. Mikey was still unconscious and Splinter sighed. The mutant rat turned to the door but the voice of the youngest turtle.

"S-sensei..."

"Michelangelo, how do you feel?" Splinter asked, rushing to his side.

"My shoulder hurts. How did I get here? Where are my brothers? Are they okay?" Mikey questioned as he sat up.

"I do not know where your brothers are or if they're okay though I suspect the Shredder has them." Splinter replied. Mikey sighed and leaned against the wall. "Here, I will help you to the couch." Splinter supported his son as he helped him to the couch where it would be easier to keep an eye on him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Splinter asked.

"Yes please." Mikey replied. Splinter got Mikey a bowl of cereal and made tea for himself. Splinter spent the day with his youngest son resting on the couch.

That night, Splinter continued staring at the ceiling from his cot. He was unable to sleep, being worried for his oldest sons. He wondered what Saki was doing to them or where he had them. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He heard a scream, followed by a slash, followed by couching and more screaming. Splinter ran out to the living room and towards the pit of sewer water where the noises came from. The rat saw a dark figure struggling in the water and pulled it out. The figure was Michelangelo who began coughing as soon as he left the water.

"Michelangelo, are alright? What happened?" Splinter asked his youngest son.

"I was... getting a glass... of water and I fell... in the water." Mikey said taking breaks to cough. Splinter got him a glass of water and turned on the light.

"Did you swallow any of the sewer water, my son?"

"I don't think so." Mikey replied, taking a sip of his water.

"Good but we should disinfect your cut again to be safe." Splinter told Mikey. Mikey made his way to the couch while Splinter got more gauze and disinfectant. Yoshi unwrapped Mikey's shoulder then began disinfecting it. Splinter looked up at Mikey's face once he heard him sniffle. The turtle's eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks were pink.

"Michelangelo, what is wrong?"

"I-I was thinking about how the Shredder has my bros and I was thinking... what if he makes them kill you." Mikey said then started crying. He hugged Splinter around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Splinter hugged his son back.

"It is alright, Michelangelo. That will not happen. Even if he does turn your brothers into his soldiers, that won't happen because I can protect myself." Splinter told his youngest son, trying to comfort him. "I will stay out here on the couch with you tonight." Mikey took his face out of his fathers robe and nodded. Splinter re-bandaged Mikey's wounds and gathered a few blanket and pillows. Mikey laid down and rested his head on Splinter's lap. It didn't take long before the youngest turtle was asleep though Splinter remained awake for a little while longer. Splinter thought about Michelangelo had said. What if it did happen? Saki was cruel and it could happen. He sighed and looked at the only son he had that was in the hands of his worst enemy. He sighed once more and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, the two rested a lot and began feeling better. Mikey's shoulder was almost heeled and all of Splinter's cuts were gone.

"Master Shredder, Can we talk to you?" Leo asked as he walked in the room, Donnie and Raph right behind him. Over the past two days, the three had learned of weird things going on in the city.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" Shredder said.

"All the events happening in the city." Leo replied.

"You are to stay at the task at hand, Leonardo. We must find Splinter and his allies." Shredder told the turtles.

"But, master, all these things going on in the city-" Leo started before Raph cut him off.

"What he means to say is that we could wait with these weird stuff going on."

"The Kraang may be on our side and all but they're still doing strange things plus there's more things important than defeating Hamato Yoshi." Donnie spoke up.

"Enough!" Shredder yelled as he pounded his fist against the arm of his chair. "There is nothing more important than getting revenge on Hamato Yoshi! You must focus on the task at hand, have you forgotten what he has done to me, to Karai and to the three of you?!"

"No, he killed your wife and Karai's mother..." Leo started.

"Ruined your life..." Raph continued.

"And he took our baby brother away from us." Donnie finished.

Splinter sighed and tried to concentrate on his mediation. Mikey stood in the entry way to the dojo for a moment then walked over to Splinter. The turtle was worried for his father since he had been in the dojo all morning and seemed upset.

"Sensei... we'll get them back, right?" Mikey asked as he hugged Splinter. The rat opened his eyes and hugged his son in return.

"Yes... Yes, we will and no worries. I'm fine, my son." Splinter said. He could feel that Michelangelo was concerned for him. "I was just think about what you told me and I am disgusted. What you said may or may not be true but I know Saki will use them to hurt me. Shredder has taken so much from me... and I cannot bear to loose anymore."

"It'll be okay, Master Splinter." Mikey told his father.

"Michelangelo, I must go and get your brothers back. Alone. I cannot risk losing you too so you must stay here."

"But... you're still hurt..."

"I will be fine, my son."

"Can you at least bring my T-phone and you call the cheese phone so I know your okay?" Mikey asked holding out his phone.

"Of course, I will call you soon." Splinter said, hugging Mikey one more time then left. Mikey watched him leave then fell asleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 11

The four turtles and their master were in the dojo. Leo and Raph were sparring, Donnie was working on a machine, Mikey was cheering, and Shredder was watching.

"Leonardo, kick higher. Raphael, be faster." Shredder told them.

"Hai sensei." They said, stopping for a moment then going back to the fight. A moment later, the lights flickered.

"Stay here. I'll see what the problem is." Shredder said. The turtles nodded.

"So what do you think the problem is?" Mikey asked.

"Probably just a circuit." Donnie replied.

"What will we do if we lose power?" Mikey questioned.

"Then we'll use candles for light and we can all just hang out in our room." Leo explained. Just a second later, the lights went out.

"I'll get the candles." Leo told his brothers, trying to find his way around but ran into Raph.

"Watch where you're going!" Raph yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Leo shouted back.

The lights turned back on and the four saw a hooded man standing by the smallest turtle. The boys could see his eyes looking at each of them. Mikey and Donnie quickly ran over to Leo and Raph. The three oldest drew their weapons but Mikey wasn't trained like they were.

The man pulled out a katana  
and charged at them. Leo blocked the strangers blades with his own but was kicked hard in the stomach. The oldest flew back into a wall as Raph attacked.

He aimed his sai towards the man but it was dodged. He grabbed Raphs arm and threw him at Leo, who was just recovering.

Donnie charged next, trying to jab the stranger in the gut. The man grabbed Donnies staff and used it to whack him into Leo and Raph, creating a turtle pile.

Then, the man looked at Mikey. The youngest was frightened and turned to run away. The man got out a chained and threw it at Mikey. The chain rapped around Mikeys waist, and with a pull to it, the man had Mikey in arms.

"Let me go! Help!" Mikey screamed.

"Mikey!" The three oldest yelled then got up, ready to charge. The man got his katana out again and held it to Mikey's neck.

"Do not come closer! One move and I kill the little one!" The man demanded. The three stopped and starred at the man and their baby brother. Mikey whimpered and looked at his brothers.

"What is going on in here?!" Shredder said as he entered the room again. The man threw a smoke bomb on the ground after taking the blade away from Mikeys neck for a second.

The three oldest and Shredder began coughing and the turtles fell to their knees. When the smoke cleared, Mikey and the man were gone and all that was left was Mikey's mask and a shurkin. Raph grabbed Mikey's mask and Donnie grabbed the shurkin.

"What happened?" Shredder asked.

"The lights went out and when they came back on, that man attacked us and took Mikey." Leo explained.

"Donatello, let me see the shurkin you found." Shredder said as Donnie gave it to him. "I believe this belongs to Hamato Yoshi."

"So our baby brother is in the hands of your worst enemy?" Leo asked.

"Yes but I will send Foot ninjas to find them."

"Thank you, master." The turtles replied.

That's what the three oldest believed happened to Mikey. They also believed it happened five years ago.

"Hey guys?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, Donnie?" Leo said.

"What do you think Hamato Yoshi did to Mikey?"

"I don't know." Leo replied honestly.  
"If he wants to live, he better not have hurt Mikey." Raph said.

"I agree with you there, Raph." Leo told Raph. Donnie looked up from his invention to the bed that was supposed to belong to his only little brother. He sighed and continued with his machine while they sat in silence.

"Donnie, what are you working on?" Leo questioned.

"Hang on, I'm almost done..." Donnie said to himself.

"That doesn't answer my-" Leo started before Donnie interuped him.

"I did it!" Donnie yelled.

"Exactly, what did you do?" Raph asked.

"I built a machine that can track people by their DNA. We can use it to find Mikey. All we need is a sample of his DNA. His old mask will work." Don explained.

Raph pulled out the black and red mask from under his pillow and handed it to his younger brother. Donnie scanned it and four blips came up; three where the oldest turtles where standing and one a few miles away.

"Why are there four blips?" Leo asked.

"Since we all touched the mask, our DNA is on there as well so the scanner picked up on it." The genuis turtle said.

"Great. Let's tell Master Shredder and rescue our baby brother." Leo said.

Mikey woke up to the sound of the cheese phone ringing in the dojo. He got up and made it to the dojo.

"Hello? Master Splinter?" Mikey questioned.

"Yes, Michelangelo. It is me." Splinter replied.

"Are you okay? Did you find my bros?" Mikey asked.

"I am fine but I did not find your brothers." Splinter explained. "I will be home after I get some dinner for us."

"What are you getting?"

"Pizza gyoza." Splinter said.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Bye." Mikey said.

"Good bye, my son." Splinter finished. Mikey hung up and went to the kitchen for some water. He stopped when he heard voices coming from the main room.

"He's around here somewhere." The first voice said.

"Well, I don't see him." Replied the second one, angrily. Mikey peered out into the main room and saw his brothers. All three where wearing black padding, masks, and belts.

"Calm down, Raph. Donnie search in those rooms." Leo told the other two, pointing at the bedrooms. "I'll search there and Raph, you search there." Leo went to the dojo and Raph was coming towards the kitchen. Mikey didn't hide, he just stood there as Raph came into the kitchen.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. He ran up and hugged Mikey. Leo and Donnie ran in quickly and joined in on the hug.

"You have no clue how much we missed you, little brother." Leo said.  
"I missed you, too." Mikey smiled. It was clear his brothers didn't want to hurt him.

"What happened to your shoulder? And leg? Did Hamato Yoshi do this to you?" Donnie asked.

"No, he didn't. I'll explain later but come on. There's somethings I want to show you." Mikey said. He began leading his brothers to the room where all the photos where.

"Mikey, you shouldn't be walking around with your leg like that." Donnie told his youngest brother.

"I'm fine, Donnie." Mikey replied. He stopped once he saw the open lab doors. "Which one of you went in there?"

"None of us did but Master Shredder did." Leo said.

"Shredder." Mikey whispered to himself.

"Michelangelo, is Hamato Yoshi here?" Shredder asked.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey yelled in Shredders face.

"Boys, go look around for Hamato Yoshi. I must speak with Michelangelo." Shredder commanded.

"Hai sensei." The oldest turtles said in unison then went into the kitchen. Raph watched from behind the kitchen walls.

"It is clear that Hamato Yoshi isn't here so tell me where he is." Saki demanded.

"No!" Mikey shouted then tried to run to his room. But unfortunately for him, he tripped on his brace. Then he felt himself being lifted up by his shell.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi."

"Put my son down!" Splinter yelled as he ran into the lair. He kicked Shredder, which caused him to drop Mikey and fall into the sewer water.

"Guys! Hamato Yoshi is here!" Raph told his brothers then went to attack him. Leo and Donnie followed.

"My sons, stop!" Splinter said.

"What do you mean 'My sons'? We are not your sons!" Leo shouted. Splinter only dodged the attacks the oldest turtles sent at him.

"Whatever Saki told you is lies!" Splinter said.

"Yeah right." Raph replied. Splinter dodged a bo to the face as Shredder got out of the water. He used a machine he stole from Donnies lab and shocked Yoshi until he was unconscious.

"No! Master Splinter!" Mikey shouted and ran to Splinters side. After making sure his master was okay, he got up. "Dudes! Master Splinter didn't do anything wrong! He didn't do this to me either!"

Shredder frowned. He knew where this was going. He hit Mikey over the head and unconscious to pervent him from saying anymore.

"It's clear he is dilutional. Stockman will fix that. For now, one of you carry him back to Headquarters." Shredder said. Leo picked up Mikey as Shredder threw Splinter over his shoulder.

"Stockman! Is the machine ready?" Shredder shouted, walking into the lab with the four turtles behind him.

"What machine?" Donnie asked.

"We plan on using a memory machine to get rid of the trauma your brother got from his time with Hamato Yoshi. The machine can erase, replace, or add in memories." Baxter explained. "And I found an error in it."

"When will it be ready?" Shredder said.

"A few days." Stockman answered.

"I see. Until then keep Michelangelo in your room and do not let him out." Shredder told the turtles.

"Hai sensei." They said then went to their room. Leo placed Mikey in his bed.

"What do you think happened to Mikey?" Donnie asked as Leo pulled the covers over Mikey.

"I don't know. It could have been an accident." Leo replied.

"No, the cut on his shoulder is too clean. Only a blade could have made it." Donnie said, examining his baby brothers wounds. "And he shouldn't have been walked around with his leg like this."

"So some stabbed him? I hope that person has a death wish because they won't live after hurting my brother." Raph said with a look that showed anger towards the thing that hurt Mikey.

"Calm down, Raph. Donnie, when will he wake up?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We should probably get to sleep though. It's getting late." Donnie told his older brothers. They nodded. Donnie got into his bed and Leo climbed to his bed above Donnie's. Raph also climbed up to his above Mikey's, though he couldn't sleep.

When Splinter woke up, he saw he was in a large cell. It was dark and no light came in. The clank of a door opening could be heard and a light shone through what looked to be a hallway. When the light came to the doorway of the hallway, Splinter could see it was Raph. The turtle walked over to the rat.

"I want to know what happened to my baby brother. How did he get hurt?" Raph asked.

"The Shredder was the one to hurt your brother." Splinter said.

"Stop lying! The Shredder raised me and my brothers! He would never hurt us or threatened to take our brothers life! He has honor! He never attacked a defenseless person! Now tell me the truth!" Raph yelled.

"That is a lie. I raised all four of you. I remember your first words, your first steps, everything. I raised you as my sons. I trained you all and we lived happily in that place you found Michelangelo and I. Three months ago, the Shredder took you and Michelangelo away from me. When your other brothers and I found you about a week ago, you thought we were bad. We got you back but that same night I lost you, Donatello, and Leonardo." Splinter explained.

Raph starred at the rat, letting what he said sink in.

"That... that can't be true. Mikey can't train like we can. Shredder said there's something wrong with him... and Shredder would never hurt us..." Raph said as he sat on his knees in front of the cage.

"He has lied to you. There is nothing wrong with Michelangelo and Shredder has hurt you. He almost killed you several times." Splinter told Raph.

"I... I'm going back to my room." Raph said then got up again. He got the candle and left.

"Stockman! Hurry up!" Shredder yelled.

"I'm sorry. The program lost all its data. But if I may ask, why do you want to get ride of Michelangelo's memories of his training and ninjistu? Wouldn't it be better to have four ninjas instead of three?" Stockman asked as he continued typing on the computer.

"If those turtles turn against me, the youngest one will be weak. I can capture him and use him as a hostage to get the other three to my dungeons." Shredder explained.

"I suppose that's actually smart." Stockman replied then continued typing.


	13. Survey! Vote please

So I'm almost done with Greatest Loss . I know, I know but there are 2-5 more chapters left... unless my ideas for it change... Any way, what should I write next?

1\. Human AU(not Family Forever, unnamed)- One of the guys gets sent to Japan, where he gets a job at clothes company. The sneak peek is here: ** jou…**

2\. Sequel to You Messed Up. I would need a few ideas for this but yeah. (need a name for this two)

3\. My Only Friend- Rahzor gets fired from the Foot Clan and meets a new friend. Together they get revenge on the turtles.

4\. Alternate ending to Wrath of Tiger Claw where Leo goes after Karai and Tiger Claw instead of staying with his brothers. (Need a name.)

5\. Babysitting Tiny Turtles- The turtles get turned into tots and April, Splinter and Casey to take care of them. The problem? The bad guys keep showing up.

Place your votes! You people have until the end of The Greatest Loss!


	14. Chapter 12

When Leo woke up, he expected to hear Raph's snoring but when he didn't he looked to his younger brothers bed. Raph was staring at the ceiling and, even though Leo could only see his right side, his eyes could show he hadn't slept all night.

"Raph, are you alright? Did you even sleep?" Leo questioned as he jumped off his bed.

"No..." Raph said and sat up.

"Why not? Raph, you know we have training in two hours." Leo scolded.

"I went to see Hamato Yoshi last night... He told me there was nothing wrong with Mikey..." Raph told Leo as the second oldest got down from his bed.

"But Master Shredder said it would be impossible. He'd die or get injured or ill."

"I know. He also said Shredder was the one who hurt Mikey and he tried to kill us."

"Raph... you're not making sense." Leo said.

"I'm going to see him later... You can come and he'll explain everything." Raph told his only big brother. Leo sighed. They both heard Donnie yawning and saw the turtle get out of bed.

"Morning guys." Donnie mumbled.

"Morning, Donnie." Leo replied.

"Has Mikey woken up yet? What were you guys taking about?" Donnie questioned, walking over to his younger brother.

"No, he hasn't. And Raph seems to think listening to Hamato Yoshi is a good idea. He told him Master Shredder hurt Mikey." Leo explained to Donnie.

"What? Master would never hurt us. He raised us." Donnie said.

"No, he didn't. Splinter did." Mikey replied as he woke up. His brothers quickly ran to his side.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine. My head hurts but I'm fine." Mikey replied and looked around for Shredder or Splinter. "Where's Master Splinter? What did Shredder do to him?"

"Mikey, Splinter took you from us. Don't you remember that? Why are you concerned about that monster?" Leo questioned.

"He's not a monster! He never took me away from you! Shredder took you away from me!" Mikey snapped back.

"Calm down, Mikey." Donnie said. Mikey tried to push his brothers away and get up but Donnie kept him on the bed. "Mikey, you can't go anywhere. Your ankle is still hurt."

"I want my father!" Mikey shouted as he tried to get out of his bed again.

"Mikey. Stop. You're going to hurt yourself more. You have to stay in bed." Donnie told Mikey. Raph pushed Donnie and Leo out of the way and picked up Mikey, keeping him rapped in the blanket that was on the bed.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm taking him to Splinter. He wants to see him and I don't think Hamato Yoshi was lying to me yesterday." Raph explained as he started walking away with Mikey.

"Raph! No! You are not taking our baby brother to that monster!" Leo shouted but Raph didn't stop. Instead, he ran to the dungeons where the mutant was. Leo and Donnie chased after him and shouting. Raph kept running until he ran into Shredder.

"Raphael, where are you going? I thought I said Michelangelo had to stay in your room." Shredder said as Leo and Donnie caught up with their brothers. Mikey whimpered as he stared up at Shredder.

"He was going to see Hamato Yoshi." Donnie told his 'master.' Shredder looked at Raph with a hard glance.

"Leonardo, Donatello. Go to your room." Shredder demanded.

"But Master-" Leo started.

"Now!" Leo and Donnie turned and ran to their room. Raph watched his brothers leave then turned to Shredder again.

"Master Shredder, Hamato Yoshi and Mikey said that Splinter was the one to raise us not you and I want to know the truth." Raph said as he held Mikey closer.

"I told you the truth, Raphael. Michelangelo is insane and Hamato Yoshi is evil." Shredder told Raph then Mikey glared at him. "I must take Michelangelo to Stockman for a moment, Raphael."

"No!" Mikey shouted. "Raphie, I don't wanna go with him. He's lying."

"Raphael, hand Michelangelo to me now." Shredder told Raph with a threatening tone. Mikey looked up at his older brother with his big eyes. Raphael leaned Mikeys head up to his mouth and whispered to him so Shredder didn't hear. Mikey nodded, though still with scared, and Raph handed his baby brother carefully to Shredder. Shredder took Mikey then turned and left. He took the small turtle down the hall to the main room, the one with only his throne in it. Shredder dropped Mikey onto the ground and glared down at him. Mikey whimpered and hid under the blanket he still had with him. Shredder ripped the blanket away and threw it aside.

"You are not to speak the truth of Hamato Yoshi. Am I clear." Shredder said as he pointed his blade at Mikey. The turtle nodded and whimpered again.

"Good and if you do say anything." Shredder told Mikey then kicked his braced leg. Mikey yelped and gripped his leg.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Raph yelled as he jumped in and attacked the Shredder. He charged at him and tried to stab him with his sais. Shredder dodged the attack then kicked his plastron. The turtle was kicked to the wall. Shredder walked up to Raphael then kicked his gut again, though this time it knocked the air out of him.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled to his older brother, trying to crawl to him. Shredder stomped on his carapace causing him to hit the ground and yelp again. Shredder picked up Mikey and threw him against the wall.

"No! Mikey!" Raph shouted as he got up. Shredder glared to Raphael and picked Mikey up by his braced foot. He threw Mikey at Raph and both were knocked to the wall. Shredder approached the stunned turtles and grabbed them. He dragged them to the dungeon and let go of them for a brief second to unlock the cage. The two turtles were thrown into the cage and Mikey landed on top of Raph.

"My sons?" Splinter asked as he went up to them. He helped Mikey off Raphael and kept the smallest turtle in his lap. Raph lifted himself off the ground then stared at Splinter. "Are you alright, my sons?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raph replied then glared at Shredder as he walked away.

"I'm okay, Master Splinter." Mikey said as he curled up in Splinter's lap. "Raph? Do you remember?"

"Yeah... Right after Shredder hurt you, I remembered everything." Raph said.

"Raphael, it was good that you have gotten your memory back." Splinter told his second oldest and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know but Leo and Donnie still don't remember anything. The Shredder could hurt them." Raph said.

"It will be alright, Raphael. They will both regain their proper memory soon." Splinter comforted his son and pulled his other son to his side. Raph rested his head on Splinter's shoulder and looked at his baby brother. Mikey gave his older brother a smile and Raph returned it. Raph held Mikey's hand as he smiled to Mikey

"What's taking Raph and Mikey so long?" Donnie asked his older brother as he looked up from the machine he was tinkering with.

"I don't know. Raph must be in trouble for talking to Hamato Yoshi." Leo said.

"What about Mikey? He really should be resting." Donnie told Leo.

"If they're not back in 5 minutes, we'll go see what they're doing." Leo compromised then Donnie nodded. Leo paced for the entire five minutes. The two snuck out into corridor and looked around. They saw Shredder leave the entrance to the dungeon and the two walked up to him.

"Master Shredder? Where's Raph and Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I sent Raphael... on a mission with Michelangelo." Shredder lied.

"But Mikey shouldn't be on his foot." Donnie said.

"I sent them with one of the vans." Shredder sad, simply. "Also, you two are forbidden to talk to Hamato Yoshi."

"When will Mikey and Raph be back? Why can't we talk to Hamato Yoshi?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know when your brothers will be back but if you see Hamato Yoshi, you will both be punished." Shredder told the two then walked away. The two brothers looked at each other and walked back to their room.

"Donnie, I hate to say this but I think we should go see Hamato Yoshi tonight." Leo said.

"I actually agree with you, Leo." Donnie replied. "Tonight."

A/N: To cup-Mikey-gertha, Thank you for all the reviews. Because you are awesome enough to see my weird reasoning, I;m going to tell you something. This isn't actually my original plan for this story. I'm glad it is this way though because i think this is better. Anyway, thank you for noticing my awesome reasoning and People please, go to chapter 13 and votes, only once though. Reviews for the day since I'm fixing chapter 6 i think.


	15. Chapter 13

That night, Splinter sat in his cage with Mikey asleep on his lap and Raph leaning against him. Splinter awoke to the sound of the door opening and whispers. A light came from the entryway and his two other sons came in. Splinter could clearly see the two because the light showed their faces but it didn't reach the back of the cage where Yoshi, Mikey and Raph sat. Leo and Donnie could only see the end of Splinter's robe.

"Hamato Yoshi? Are you awake?" Leo asked in a somewhat of a whisper.

"Yes, I am, Leonardo." Splinter replied.

"We have a few questions for you." Leo said. Splinter could feel Mikey stir in his arms and all three could hear Raph moan.

"What was that?" Donnie asked. Splinter lifted Mikey off his lap and leaned him against the back wall. Mikey whimpered then Raph pulled him into his arms. Splinter walked up to the front of the cage so the other two could see him.

"Was that you? Who else is in there?" Donnie questioned.

"It was Michelangelo and Raphael. May I see that?" Splinter said pointing to the candle Leo had. Leo carefully handed the candle to Splinter and the rat brought it closer to Raph and Mikey. As the candle become closer to the two turtles, the other two could see them.

"W-why are my little brothers in there?" Leo asked.

"The Shredder threw them both in here this morning. I do not fully know why but from what I know, Raphael attacked Shredder after Saki hurt Michelangelo." Splinter explained, purposely leaving out that Raph regained his true memory. Before either turtle could reply, they heard Raph groaning.

"Master Splinter?" Raph said as he looked up and saw his other brothers. "Leo! Donnie! What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Yoshi. Are you okay, Raph?" Donnie questioned as Raph rushed to the front of the cell, leaving Mikey behind.

"I'm fine." He replied then Mikey whimpered. Splinter pulled Mikey up to his older brothers as well as the candle.

"Michelangelo, wake up, my son. Your brothers are here." Splinter told his son. Mikey groaned and opened his eyes to see his big brothers.

"Leo? Donnie? Why are you here?" Mikey asked.

"They came to see me, Michelangelo." Splinter said.

"So, could you explain what happened?" Leo asked his brothers.

Before Raph or Mikey could answer, they heard foot steps.

"Quick. Hide." Raph whispered to his brothers. Leo and Donnie hide as a light came down the hallway. Splinter blew out the candle out and hid it behind him. The light came into the room and Shredder walked in.

"Yoshi, you and your pathetic sons will be happy to know the machine is fixed. Tomorrow, Michelangelos memory will be altered. He will have memories of pain, suffering, and torture caused by you, Yoshi." Shredder said. Mikey whimpered and Raph growled. Splinter held his youngest son closer to him and glared at Shredder.

"Leave Mikey alone! Your plan is stupid!" Raph yelled at Shredder.

"As for you, Raphael, you shall be killed, the day after tomorrow." Shredder told him as he glared at Raph. Leo felt temped to run out on Shredder from his hiding spot in the corner but Donnie stopped him.

"What about Leonardo and Donatello? They will gain suspicion if Raphael do not return." Splinter said.

"I shall tell them that you are the one responsible for his death. In anger, they will both kill you." Shredder smirked.

"You are dishonor-is, Saki!"

"Who are you to tell me I have no honor!" Shredder yelled at Splinter. "Enjoy your last moments with your pathetic family."

Shredder left the room and the two hidden turtles came out.

"I can't believe Shredder is going to kill you, Raph." Donnie said.

"I know, my sons. It will be alright. I can fight Shredder the best I can." Splinter told his sons. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait, do you guys remember everything?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, right after Shredder said he was going to kill you, Raph." Leo explained. "I don't want you to be killed, Raph."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we will escape. We can't do it now, hopefully before Mikey's brain washing. I don't have the tools to do it now." Donnie explained.

"Good, my sons. You must go, we will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Master Splinter. We'll see you as soon as possible tomorrow." Leo said then left with Donnie.

Donnie and Leo searched through Stockman's lab. They were looking for some supplies to get their family free on the cell. Surprisingly, the locks were advanced and very hard to break out of. A simple lock picker or pins wouldn't work. They would need Stockman's advanced lock picker or the key.

"What about this?" Leo asked as he held up a small device.

"No, I'm not actually sure what that is." Donnie admitted, looking through more stuff.

"Leonardo, Donatello, what are you doing?" Stockman asked as he walked into his lab.

"Uhh... Donnie... he.. uhhh... lost his screwdriver!" Leo said.

"Here it is!" Donnie told him as he grabbed a screwdriver off the counter.

"Alright. The Shredder is looking for you two." Stockman told the two.

"Ok." The two replied then walked to Shredder's main room, whispering the whole way there.

"What do you think Shredder wants?" Donnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Leo replied as they walked into the main room.

"Shr- I mean Master Shredder, you wanted us?" Leo questioned.

"I need you two to go on a mission." Shredder said and handed the two a map. "Go to the marked location, Karai is already there and she'll tell you what to do."

"Errr... alright. Do you want us to leave now?" Donnie asked as he looked at the map.

"Yes." Was the only thing Shredder said.

"Hai, Master Shredder." The two replied and left the room.

"Leo, we can't go. The Shredder will brainwash Mikey while we're gone." Donnie told Leo as they walked down the long hallway.

"I know but we can't not go. Shredder will know that we remember. We'll just have to go and hope we can get Mikey's memory back or the machine breaks down." Leo explained. "All we can do is hope for the best."

Mikey and Raph were still asleep in the cell though Splinter was awake. He was waiting for his other sons to return. He heard footsteps coming in and he perked up, thinking it was his sons.

"Michelangelo, Raphael. Wake up, my sons." Splinter said, lightly shaking his sons. Both groaned and mumbled as they opened their eyes. They stared at the entrance to the dungeon, realizing what was going on. The Shredder entered, instead of Leo and Donnie which disappointed the three. Mikey shrank in Splinter's arms as he realized the Shredder was ready to take him. Splinter tighten his grip around his youngest son and Raph glared at Shredder. Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and gripped it tight.

"Hand Michelangelo over now." Shredder demanded.

"Leave Mikey alone!" Raph shouted. Shredder glared at the three in the cell. He called three Foot ninja's in, each with a weapon the turtles recognized. The kraang used it on Leatherhead, the weapon being a stick that shocked people. Raph growled and wrapped his arm around his baby brother and father.

"Give me Michelangelo now!" Shredder shouted. Splinter glared at him and tightened his grip on Mikey in response. Shredder opened the cage and the four walked in, the electric sticks(as I now call them) getting close to the three.

"Your last chance, Yoshi!" He yelled.

"You will not take Michelangelo!" Splinter said in reply. The Foot ninja's jabbed the three with the electric sticks and the three screamed. The ninja's didn't take the sticks off the three until 2 minutes had past. The three were weak which allowed Shredder to pull Mikey out of Yoshi's grip and out of the dungeons. Shredder locked the cell again and carried Mikey up to the lab. There was a large machine and several other things along with a chair.

Mikey was thrown into the chair and Shredder began strapping his wrists and ankles to the chair. Stockman placed a machine on Mikeys head. Once Shredder finished strapping the small turtle to the chair, Mikey whimpered. The Shredder smirked beneath his mask as the small turtle slightly struggled in the bonds. Shredder tied a cloth around Mikey's mouth. Stockman pressed a few buttons on the machine the device on Mikey's head was attached to. The machine made a noise and fired up. Programed memories traveled through the cords and into Mikey's head.

_Mikey was ten, just after he was taken away by Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi took him out of his home and down into the sewers. Mikey cried as he watched the tunnels go past him. He traveled down them for a full half hour before Yoshi took him into his lair. It was large and the man threw Mikey onto the 'couch'. He stared down at Mikey, he hadn't yet taken his hood down so Mikey could only see his eyes._

_"Do not move!" The man shouted then left into a different room. Mikey listened to the man out of fear and looked around. There was a TV but not much else. He came back a moment later, he no longer had his hood on, revealing he was a rat. He also had his katana out._

_"Come now!" The rat demanded. Mikey got up and followed the rat down a hall way where four rooms were. Yoshi opened the door to one of the rooms and told Mikey to go inside. Mikey went inside and Yoshi followed, turning on the lights. There wasn't much in the room, just a bed and a collar and leash attached to the wall. The rat grabbed Mikey and placed the collar around his neck. It was cold around Mikeys neck but not that tight. He couldn't get it over his head but it still wasn't crushing his neck. Yoshi left after that, leaving Mikey alone in the dark. Without his brothers. _

Mikey could feel that memory being forced into his mind as his real memories began to fade. The memories of his brothers began to disappear. **NO! No! No... **Mikey's protest was cut short as a new 'memory' came into his mind.

_Mikey 13 now. Three years since he was captured by Yoshi and taken to the lair. The small turtle tried to escape a few times but failed. Each time, Yoshi would punish him. Right now, the turtle was scrubbing the floor as Yoshi sat near him, watching._

_"Stop!" Mikey stopped as the harsh voice yelled at him. "Pathetic turtle! You can't even do this right!"_

_Yoshi pulled out his katana and slashed Mikey's cheek. Mikey whimpered and curled into his shell. That had become second nature to Mikey when Yoshi had gotten mad like that. Yoshi kicked the turtle hard in the shell, making Mikey whimper again._

_"Pathetic. Finish here then scrib this entire room." Splinter said then left. _

Mikey felt the pain and his head hurt like crazy. The memories of his father being nice and caring were beginning to disappear. **No! Come on Mikey! Remember father! No...**

_It was a week before Leo, Raph, and Donnie found the lair. It was the middle of the night and Mikey sat in his room. He carefully removed the collar off his neck and moved to the door. He slowly opened it then made his way to the entrance of the lair. The young turtle hopped over the turnstyles and looked in the sewers. He ran to the left as fast as possible. He did it. He escaped! He continued running and running until he found a small place to rest.  
"Pathetic turtle! Where are you?! Come out now and I'll let you off easy!" The voice of Yoshi rang through the sewers made Mikey gasp. He went into his shell and hoped the rat wouldn't find him._

_"MICHELANGELO! COME OUT NOW!" Yoshi shouted after ten minutes of searching. Mikey kept his mouth shout. He couldn't get caught. He made it this far. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from behind him. Mikey held his breath as the footsteps drew closer. The footsteps stopped then Mikey felt a sharp pain. The young turtle came out of his shell and looked at Splinter towering over him. He whimpered as he covered his head with his hands._

_"Michelangelo! This is the third time this month!" Splinter yelled as he stabbed Mikey through his shoulder. Mikey screamed and cried. Splinter picked up the young turtle and dragged him back to the lair. Splinter threw Mikey onto the couch and glared at him._

_"The third time! I think a proper punishment is in order!" Splinter shouted as Mikey whimpered and gripped his shoulder. Yoshi used the dull end of his katana and brought it down on Mikeys leg. Mikey screamed again. _

**No... Splinter... father... bros... no... **Then it was like Mikey could hear his father next to him, telling him to be strong, that he could overcome this. Mikey fought the memories hard after 'hearing' his father. His true memories became stronger and the fake ones began to fade. The machine started smoking and Stockman tried to fix it.

"Stockman! What is going on?!" Shredder yelled.

"I don't know! Nothing is wrong with the program!" Baxter replied.

The machine suddenly stopped working though it kept smoking. Stockman tried to get it up again but failed. Shredder walked over to Mikey and looked at the small turtle. His head was hung low and he wasn't moving. He removed the machine from the small turtles head and took the gag out of his mouth. He took the the straps off Mikey and forced the turtle to look at him.

"Michelangelo." Shredder said. Mikey took his head out of Shredder's hands and rubbed it with his own. He whimpered and whined. "Michelangelo, who is Hamato Yoshi?"

"My... my father, you jerk!" Mikey yelled then rubbed his head more. His head never hurt more. Shredder cursed and grabbed Mikey's foot. He dragged him back to the dungeons and threw him back with Raph and Splinter.

Thank you to tmntlover2013 for the review! I'm glad you will be supporting me! And to CMG(cup-mikey-gertha, that's probably what I'll call you from now on if your ok with that) for the kitten story. I'm sorry your kitty attacked you but I enjoyed your story! Also to your review on my other fic, you messed up, yeah I don't know why I still had them live in the sewers even if they are human. I don't make sense. Athese, I love your stories so I'm glad you read mine! Hope you all love the update! Next one will be... when I finish chapter 14...


	16. Chapter 14

Raph and Splinter sat in silence after Shredder took Mikey away for the brainwashing. They were a tiny bit sore from the electric sticks. They could only hope Donnie and Leo would be back soon and Mikey would regain his memory quickly. They heard footsteps and perked up thinking it was Leo and Don. So when Shredder entered with Mikey, they were surprised. Saki threw Mikey into the cell though Splinter and Raph caught him. Shredder glared at them then left. Mikey groaned and rubbed his head. He looked at Splinter then winced as one of the memories came back. Raph pulled Mikey into his arms.

"Michelangelo, my son. Are you alright?" Splinter asked his youngest sons, fearing he no longer had his true memories.

"My head hurts... like a lot..." Mikey replied. "Master Splinter, I'm sorry for that. It's just... the memories came back..."

"Mikey, what do you mean? How do you still remember us?" Raph questioned.

Mikey explained everything to his older brother and father, including a few of the memories. Raph hugged his baby brother closer and let him fall asleep on his lap, since Mikey's head still hurt and the brainwashing tired the little one out. Splinter took Mikey into his own lap.

"Master Splinter, how did Mikey break the machine like he said he did? Why couldn't he do it before and why couldn't Leo, Don, or I do it?" Raph asked.

"I do not know, Raphael. When Michelangelo wakes up, I will talk to him."

Leo and Donnie returned from the mission Shredder sent them on. They had just returned and, luckily, they gained tools to get their family free.

"Master Shredder, we're back." Leo said as he and Donnie walked into the main room. Shredder looked up at the two then grabbed the package from them.

"Good. You two may go to your room now." Shredder told them.

"Master, have Mikey and Raph returned yet?" Donnie asked and expected him to say at least Mikey was 'back'.

"No. Now leave." Saki replied, harshly. Leo and Donnie quickly left though to the dungeon instead of their room. Leo and Donnie quickly snuck back down to the dungeon with the tools out and ready. They ran to the cell holding their family, expecting to see only Raph and Splinter but after Shredder said Mikey hadn't returned the youngest turtle could still be down here. Leo and Donnie quickly snuck back down to the dungeon with the tools out and ready. They ran to the cell holding their family, expecting to see only Raph and Splinter but after Shredder said Mikey hadn't returned the youngest turtle could still be down here. As they ran up to the cell, they could see Mikey, unconscious in Splinters lap with Raph right beside them.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked once he and Don were up to the cell. Donnie immediately started working on the locks.

"We are fine, Leonardo." Splinter replied.

"Why's Mikey in here? I thought Shredder was brainwashing him today." Donnie said as he picked up another tool.

"He was but he overcame it, somehow. We will explain more later. For now, you must hurry Shredder could be here any moment." Splinter told them.

"Should I wake Mikey up?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. He could make a noise if he's out like that and get caught." Leo replied then Raph nodded.

"Mikey, wake up little brother." Raph said as he shook his little brothers shoulder. Mikey stirred and moaned.

"Yes! Got it!" Donnie shouted, causing Mikey to jolt awake. "Oops, sorry Mikey."

"Its okay." Mikey replied, rubbing his head. The two other turtles ran in to their family and Mikey smiled to them.

"Ok we got to hurry. Shredder could show up at any second. Raph, are you okay with carrying Mikey?" Leo asked then Raph nodded. "Good. Donnie, help me get Mikey onto Raphs back."

Donnie and Leo picked Mikey up and put him on Raphs back. Splinter got up as well. Before Mikey was secure, they all heard the metal clang of a door close. They turned around and saw Shredder standing outside the cell, which was now closed.

"NO!" They all shouted and ran to the front of the cell. Raph almost dropped Mikey but quickly caught him before he fell. They all glared at Shredder from behind the bars of the cell.

"Let us out!" Raph yelled.

"You four could have been members of the Foot! Yet you serve that rat!" Shredder said, ignoring Raphael.

"Hey! Don't insult our father, you monster!" Leo told him.

"Pathetic. Tonight, now that I have all of you, you shall all perish, slowly and painfully. All of you shall suffer and Yoshi, you will watch as I slowly takes your pathetic sons lives." Shredder said then Splinter pushed his sons behind him.

"You will not touch my sons! If you lay one hand on them again, I will-" Splinter was cut off by Shredder.

"You cannot threaten me, Yoshi! I will take you and your pathetic sons lives! I shall start with the youngest and end with the eldest." Shredder told them. Mikey whimpered and the others glared at Shredder.

"You leave my baby brother alone! Leo, take Mikey so I can beat the crud out of that monster!" Raph growled as Mikey fell off his back and into Leo's arms. He went to the front of the cell and tried to reach out to Shredder.

"Your threats are useless, Raphael! Soon, you and pathetic family shall parish." Shredder said then left the dungeon. Leo set Mikey on the ground and held his baby brother close. Donnie sat next to Leo and Mikey and held Mikey's hand in his own. Raph sat on the other side of Leo and looked up at Splinter. Splinter sighed and knelt down in front of his sons.

"It will be alright, my sons. I will not let Shredder hurt you." Splinter told his sons as he wrapped his arms around them. A foot ninja came down and a placed a metal box on the ground. The ninja left after he dropped the box. The turtles and Splinter stared at it until it let out a hiss. A gas was released from the metal box and filled the room. The five in the cell began coughing after inhaling the gas and they buried their faces in their arms.

"Donnie... what... is ... this?" Leo managed to say in between coughs.

"I-I... think... it's... knock out... gas." Donnie replied. Splinter took his face out of his arms and brought his sons close to him. Within minutes, filled with coughs, they were all unconscious.

When the youngest turtle woke up, he was in a different cell than his brothers and sensei. He was in the corner cell, both of his hands chained together. He looked to his right and saw his brothers and father staring at him.

"You okay, Mikey?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a little" Mikey said. Mikey looked at each of his family members and saw their hands were chained as well and each had their own cell.

"Well, I see you are finally awake, Michelangelo." The voice of Shredder said as he walked into the dungeon. He walked up to the youngest's cell.

"No! Stay away from Mikey!" Raph yelled and tried to escape his cell. Shredder smirked as he walked up to Mikey, after unlocking his cell.

"Saki! Leave my son alone! This is the most dishonor-is act you have done!" Splinter shouted. Shredder glared at him.

"You know nothing of honor, Yoshi!" Shredder yelled back as he grabbed Mikey's chained wrists. "Now it is time for you to parish, Michelangelo."

A/N. I Know! The cliffhanger! I already got complaints on DA. Also follow me there because I usually update there two or three days before updating here. There's a reason for that. Don't want to explain but there is a reason. To Athese, you can marry if you can find a state that will let you! Alrightr update asap but no promises on anything!


	17. Chapter 17

"Now Michelangelo,it is time for you to parish." Shredder started by lifting the small turtle off the ground by his plastron.

"No! Put him down!" Raph yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Leo shouted.

Shredder smirked at the older turtles pleas then threw Mikey against the ground. Mikey yelped as his neck and head hit the ground. Shredder picked him up again by his braced leg just above the edge of the brace and ripped it off. Mikey whimpered as the black brace was removed from his leg. A large faded bruise was on Mikey's leg where Shredder kicked him. Saki put his other hand on Mikey's ankle and snapped the bone. The youngest screamed and the others yelled at Shredder in anger and to Mikey in concern. Shredder had broken it to the point where a small piece of Mikey's bone was visible where the bruise was, and the injury was slightly bleeding.

Shredder dropped Mikey to the ground and put his foot against his plastron. He grabbed the chain that held Mikey's hands together and pulled them away from Mikey's body. He stretched them farther than the turtles arm should have been able to do, until they were taken from their sockets. More screams came from Mikey as it happened.

"Saki! Please! You can hurt me all you want but please, leave my sons alone." Yoshi pleaded desperately.

"You wish it could be that easy." Shredder spat in reply. "You must suffer just like I suffered when you took Shen from me!"

"Mikey..." Donnie said, scared for his baby brother. Mikey whimpered as small tears ran down his face but looked to his older brother. He didn't give an answer but Donnie could see how hurt and scared he was.

"Shredder! You're a honor-less, heartless monster! Let us go and leave my little brother alone!" Raph yelled at Shredder as he shook at the bars, trying to get free of the cell. Shredder glared to the older Hamatos and jabbed his gauntlet into the scar on Mikey's shoulder. Another scream from Mikey was followed by another stab by Shredder in the arm. The Shredder made many cuts of many sizes on the small turtle, even with the shouts of protest, anger, and concern. Shredder smirked once more as he picked up Mikey again.

"Don't worry Michelangelo." Shredder said as Mikey whimpered. "Your pain will end soon enough." Shredder made one more cut on Mikey, a deep one on his head, and. Shredder dropped Mikey onto the ground.

"Pathetic." Shredder spat at him after he kicked the youngest turtle. The others glared at Shredder, though they were more concerned for their youngest brother/son, and failed to notice the figures sneaking into the dungeon.

"GOONGALA!" A loud voice yelled as Shredder was knocked away from the youngest turtle. The figure of Casey stood by Mikey, holding a hockey stick out in front of him. Another figure, April, ran into the cell and to Mikeys side.

"Casey! April!" The other turtles yelled. Shredder glared at the masked teen and charged at him. Casey swung his hockey stick at Shredder but the man dodged and kicked Casey to the side. April got up as Shredder turned towards her. She did her best to defend her self while Casey recovered and charged at Shredder. The vigilante hit Shredder from behind, effectively knocking him into the bars separating that cell and Donnie's. Because of this, the smartest of the turtles was able to slip the keys from Saki's belt.

While Casey and April continued to fight Shredder, though not doing too well, Donnie managed to unlock his cell and run to Mikey's cell. April left the fight momentarily to cut the chains around Donnie's wrists and he traded her the cell keys for his bo staff. Donnie charged towards Shredder and April went to free the others. As April made her way towards Raph's cell, Donnie tried to whack Shredder with his staff though the man easily dodged the attack. The Shredder made a blow towards the smartest turtles plastron. As Donnie was kicked away, Raph was already in the fight. How he got out of the cell and chains so quickly was unknown to Donnie and Casey but they were glad he was with them.

"April, how did you find us?" Leo asked as April unlocked his cell.

"Donnie left his computer open in his lab. We saw where Shredder had Raph and Mikey last time and we came here." April explained as she helped Leo out of the cell and the chains. She handed him his katanas and he moved into the battle.

Shredder dodged the hockey stick aimed for his head and kicked Casey away. Raph tried to stab his sai into Shredders chest but he was punched aside. Leo charge in and slashed his katanas towards Saki. Shredder blocked the blades with his own blades on his gauntlets. Leo jumped back and charged again. Shredder glared at the oldest then kicked him away.

April was quick with freeing Splinter from his cell and he thanked her. April cut the chains and gave Splinter his staff.

Once Splinter joined the fight, Donnie moved to his baby brothers side. April joined him with the duffle bag that used to carry the turtles weapons, that also held gauze and bandages. She cut off the chains around Mikey wrist.

"We need to quickly bandage him and get him out of here." Donnie said.

"The Shell-raiser is parked outside." April told him. Donnie nodded and turned his attention back to Mikey.

"Mikey, don't worry. We'll get you out of here soon." Mikey nodded weakly as Donnie and April bandaged his serious wounds.

"Mikey, I'm going to have to wait to set your arms." Donnie told Mikey and the smaller turtle nodded.

After Shredder kicked the oldest turtle to the side, Splinter charged at the man. Shredder tried to cut Yoshi with his gauntlet but he ducked under the blades. Splinter jabbed at Shredder's left side and Saki jumped to the right to dodge the attack. As the two enemies continued their battle, the two oldest turtles and Casey checked on the two youngest turtles and April.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked.

"We can't set his arms until later but we got his other serious wounds bandaged." April explained.

"Raph, take Mikey to the Shell-raiser and stay with him. Donnie, April, make sure they get there safely and then come back. Casey, Splinter, and I will keep Shredder busy." Leo said. The others all nodded and Raph picked up his youngest brother.

Donnie, April, Raph, and Mikey, being carried by Raph, ran out of the dungeon and tried to make their way out of the building. Of course, they ran into a few foot but Donnie and April quickly took them down. Once outside the Foot HQ, April lead them to where she and Casey parked the Shell-raiser. Donnie and April snuck back into the building after Mikey and Raph were safe inside the Shell-raiser.

Meanwhile, the others were doing well with their battle. Splinter and Shredder were punching, kicking, and charging at each other. Leo attacked the Shredder when Splinter was kicked aside for a moment. Leo charged from behind though Shredder saw it coming and jumped aside. Saki kicked Leo's carapace and Splinter charged at Saki again. Splinter jabbed the dull end of his staff towards Shredders stomach but Shredder jumped away. Yoshi threw a punch towards Shredder and knocked the helmet off his head.

Casey jumped into the fight, trying to hit Shredder with his baseball bat. Saki grabbed Casey's arm and threw him at Splinter. Donnie and April were back and they both charged at Shredder. Donnie tried to knock Shredder down by swinging at his feet with his bo. Saki grabbed the staff and used it to knock Donnie into April and kicking them both to the side. Splinter charged again though this time he was able to land a blow on Shredders stomach. After Splinter landed that blow, he attacked again and knocked him to the wall.

While Shredder was dazed, the others got out of the cell and Leo shut the door behind him. Saki was locked in.

The mutants and humans rushed to the Shell Raiser as fast as they could.

When they entered they saw Raph, in one hand a sai and the other arm was wrapped around Mikey protectively. Once seeing the group wasn't a threat, Raph put his sai away. Casey took the wheel while the others checked on the youngest turtle.

"How's Mikey been?" Donnie asked.

"He complained about his arms a lot so I reset them. He fell asleep soon after that." Raph explained. Donnie nodded and checked Mikey's bandages.

"Are you three alright, my sons?" Splinter asked his three oldest children and they all nodded.

Leo set himself next to Raph and allowed Mikeys legs to rest over his. Since April managed to grab the cast on their way out, Donnie did his best to line up Mikey's bones(really didn't know how to put that) and put the cast over the youngest turtles leg. After the cast was secure on Mikey's leg, Donnie took a spot next to Leo. Splinter smiled to himself as he watched his sons.

As Casey drove them back to the city, hours went by and soon all four turtles were asleep. Donnie was resting against Leo with his hand over Mikey's leg and Leo held his youngest brothers hand. Mikey still rested on Raphs lap though his legs were over Leo and Donnie. Splinter smiled again at his sons and he knew no one could separate them.


	18. Chapter 16(end)

My sons, wake up."

"Huh... oh what's going on sensei?" Leonardo asked as he woke up.

"We are at the lair, my son. I am going to wake your brothers. I want you to get a few things that we will need. Shredder knows where our lair is so we need to hurry." Splinter explained. Leo nodded and moved his baby brothers legs off his own and leaned Donnie on the wall. Once Leonardo was getting supplies, Splinter woke up his other sons. "Raphael, Donatello, wake up." Splinter said as he shook Donatello's shoulder.

"Master Splinter, are... are we home?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, we are. Shredder knows where the lair is and he's probably planning to attack soon so we must hurry. April, Casey and your brothers are going to gather up all the supplies we need. You and I need to cast Michelangelo's leg. After that we are leaving." Splinter told Donatello as he stood up.

"Ok, I need to prepare a few things for Mikey." Donnie said then left to his lab. Splinter picked his youngest son up off Raphael's lap which caused him to wake up.

"Sensei... What happened? Where are the others?" Raph questioned as he got up off the floor.

"They are packing the supplies we need. We are leaving soon. You must help them." Raph nodded then joined his friends with packing the essentials. Splinter took Mikey to the lab where Donnie was prepared to fix Mikey's leg.

A few hours later, Donnie had fixed Mikey's leg and everything was packed into the Shellraiser. With Mikey still healing, they couldn't find a permanent home. The one they had was very small bu it would do for now. It took Mikey weeks to heal and his brothers were with him all the way especial Raph. Of course, all the brothers were still scared and Mikey had had reoccurring nightmares. Once Mikey's leg healed completely, he and his brothers went out looking for a better place to stay.

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't look for a home just in the sewers." Mikey suggested.

"Where else would we go?" Donnie asked.

"Well, what about the old railways. Leatherhead showed me this really cool place one time. It was a bit larger than the old lair and the tunnel is like half destroyed so no one goes down it." Mikey said.

"Let's go then." Leo said. Mikey lead his brothers down to a railroad, dodging broken pipes and pieces of concrete along the way. After what seemed like hours of wandering, they found the place Mikey was tlaking about. The entrance was large, with three rooms coming off. One room was another large room but slightly small than the entrance room. Another room was more of a small corridor than a room. The corridor had four smaller rooms coming off from one side and a larger and a small room on the other. The last room had a stove and counter and fridge. It was obviously a kitchen. The kitchen had a window without glass that looked out into the main room so it was like a concessions booth.

"It's actual pretty nice in here." Donnie said.

"Let's get Sensei down here and see what he says." Leo told his brothers. His brothers nodded and hurried home. They got Master Splinter and returned to the place.

"It is very nice, Michelangelo. When did you find this?" Splinter said to Mikey.

"Leatherhead showed me it a few months ago." mikey replied.

"We will be moving here soon. Leonardo, Raphael, start to clear the path for the Shellraiser to get through. Donatello, Michelangelo, come back with me and we will start loading up our things into the Shellraiser." Splinter commanded his sons and they all nodded. The five all rushed to do as their father said. Leo and Raph managed to get the path clear enough to get the Shellraiser through by the time Splinter, Mikey, and Donnie were ready to take their things to their new home. It took all day to get what they needed to set up. That included beds and larger furniture like the couch and fridge.

Splinter had claimed one of the small rooms, the one next to the large one that had become Donnie's lab. The others had taken the four rooms lined side by side. Leo and Raph on the ends and Donnie and Mikey in the middle. The other large room became the dojo and the other room became the kitchen. The entrance room became a living room.

It took about a week and a half to get get everything completely set up. They had no trouble with Shredder because no one had gone topside since they returned from the Shredders.

Even though Mikey was healed, his brothers still worried, mainly Raph. He always worried about what would have happened in Casey and April hadn't shown up in time. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Raphael had nightmares about the situations. He not only saw Mikey getting hurt, but he saw Leo and Donnie, and even Splinter, being hurt and abused by Shredder.

Raph laid on his bed every night, alone, having trouble falling asleep. It was like that every night except one, one that ended all of Raph's endless nights.

"Raphie?" A voice said from Raphael's door.

"Mikey?"

"Raphie, I had a nightmare." Mikey told his older brother.

"Come here, little brother." Raph said. Mikey curled up under Raph's covers with him, snuggling up to the plastron. "What was your dream about?"

"Our fight with Shredder a few months ago." Mikey started. "Shredder was beating you guys up and you were all bleeding and... and..." Mikey couldn't really finish because he was sobbing.

"It's okay, Mikey. I'm here and Leo and Donnie and Splinter are all down the hall. I won't even let Shredder near you or them anytime soon." Raph told Mikey. Mikey whined lightly as he curled more into Raph's plastron.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who can't sleep." Another voice said from the doorway. The two tallest brothers were standing there but had walked to the side of the bed.

"Move over you two." Leo said as he crawled into the bed. Donnie joined too, rolling over to the other side of Raph. Leo threw an arm around Mikey.

"It's okay, little brother. If Shredder even comes with 50 feet of us, I'm going to put my sword into his chest." Leo told his brothers.

"And I'll hit him. Really hard." Donnie added. "You two have it lucky you know. Point weapons and all." Donnie's brothers snickered even Mikey.

"Do you think Shredder will ever do something like that again?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"No, I won't let him touch my brothers with that stupid machine again." Raph siad, remembering what mikey was like after the one brainwashing that didn't work. It still left Mikey with the memories that gave him nightmares about the memories. Mikey smiled and so did his brothers.

"Good." Mikey told them.

"Just go to bed, little bros. I'm not going to let anyone hurt any of you." Leo said. Soon enough all of the brothers fell asleep, Raph last. And he knew that they would all protect each other and that from here on out thy wouldn't fail like they had before. They'd always be there to pick each other up and help them no matter what. That's what was important.

AN sorry this took so long. I forogt about posting here. Anyway. You should all know I'm done writing fanfiction because I am now writing orginal stories! Also this chapter sucked because I just wanted to get it done with. Anyway, if any of you want to adopt my other stories I have a here, feel free because I give no fucks. That's it.


End file.
